


Переквалификация чувств

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Верните мне лучшего друга, я люблю его! (с)Написано по идее выпавшего фильма "Секс по дружбе" для участия в фесте "EXO Imaginary Movie Fest" (https://vk.com/your_personal_yeherat)





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> Обложки:  
> 1\. http://vk.com/themariaw88nebula?z=photo-85711999_376268549%2Falbum-85711999_212267476  
> 2\. http://vk.com/themariaw88nebula?z=photo-85711999_376179104%2Falbum-85711999_212267476  
> От Naev.a:  
> 1\. https://vk.com/photo-85711999_374894295  
> 2\. https://vk.com/themariaw88nebula?z=photo-85711999_374008744%2Falbum-85711999_212267476  
> 3\. https://vk.com/themariaw88nebula?z=photo-85711999_374008740%2Falbum-85711999_212267476
> 
> Спасибо милой Юйлань за эту прелесть:https://vk.com/themariaw88nebula?z=photo-85711999_377805045%2Fwall-85711999_1322
> 
> Обложка от natalyshka93 за первое место в Movie Fest: https://vk.com/themariaw88nebula?z=photo-48367621_381445656%2Fwall-85711999_1574
> 
> Музыка к работе: https://vk.com/themariaw88nebula?w=wall-85711999_1138

 

 

 

 

Каждая история начинается вполне заурядно и обыденно, и эта — не исключение. В конце концов, это жизнь, а не какая-нибудь глупая комедия, которую обычно крутят в кинотеатрах. Кстати, о них. Именно с этого места всё и началось.  
  
Юноша в любимой чёрной кожаной куртке стоял возле билетной кассы и в нетерпении перепрыгивал с ноги на ногу, прикусывая губу и приложив мобильный к уху.  
  
— Я жду тебя, сеанс через пять минут. Ты где? Уже почти на месте? Хорошо. Не опаздывай!  
  
Он сбросил вызов и тут же услышал знакомый голос за своей спиной, который окликнул его по имени.  
  
— Бэкхён!  
  
Парень удивлённо обернулся и приветливо замахал руками, подбегая к подошедшему юноше в бейсбольной кепке.  
  
— Не верю глазам, Мён!  
  
Друг Бэка принял свою участь, мужественно вытерпев удушающие объятия. Его тонсэн даже к двадцати четырём годам вёл себя словно маленький мальчик, которого мама пришла забирать из детского сада. И, конечно, в роли мамочки выступал несравненный и вездесущий Ким Чунмён, с которым парень познакомился сразу после переезда в другой город из-за работы. Почему «вездесущий»? Потому что стоило Бэкхёну только подумать о нём, как уже через несколько минут он маячил на горизонте, но это происходило не из-за телекинеза, которым, как подумали вы, обладал этот парень, а после того, как на мобильный приходила СМС-ка с ревущим смайлом и призывом о помощи. Но в этот вечер они действительно встретились случайно. Для всего есть своё объяснение, может, и для этой счастливой случайности оно существовало?  
  
— Вот так встреча! — одной рукой Чунмён похлопал по спине Бэкхёна, во второй он держал белый пакет, в котором, судя по звукам, находились стеклянные бутылки и какие-то коробки.  
  
— Согласен. Ты какими судьбами здесь? — кивнул парень, заинтересованно поглядывая на ношу друга.  
  
— В магазин бегал, — потряс пакетом с продуктами Ким. — Нам с Исином есть нечего. В холодильнике будто на Северном полюсе: один лёд и ничего другого. А ты?  
  
— Да вот, парня своего дожидаюсь, — Бэкхён расцвёл в сияющей улыбке.  
  
— Парня? Серьёзно? Вы с Чанёлем наконец…  
  
— Нет, ты чего, какой Чанёль! Он просто друг. Кажется, мне наконец-то свезло, и я встретил подходящего человека. Его зовут Лухан, и он очень красивый, — мечтательно вздохнул Бён. Неужели его поиски подошли к концу, и он нашёл родственную душу?  
  
— Ох, вот, значит, как… Мои поздравления, — на лице друга не отображалась радость, он лишь опустил свой взгляд на пакет и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Только он любитель опаздывать, — Бэкхён внимательно посмотрел по сторонам в поисках светлой макушки и не снимаемых на удачу красных с золотыми полосками кроссовок Adidas его парня, с которым и было намечено свидание в кинотеатре.  
  
— Бэкхён, не волнуйся так, он приедет, — решил утешить его Ким.  
  
— Чунмён, это «Эдвард Руки-ножницы» — мой любимый фильм. Я не могу пропустить первую встречу Пэг с Эдвардом, ведь это один из ключевых моментов!  
  
— Что такого хорошего ты нашёл в этом фильме? — выдохнул Чунмён, продолжая думать о чём-то своём.  
  
— Неужели ты не понимаешь? — возмущённо цокнул Бэкхён, пытаясь объяснить другу такую нездоровую любовь к «Эдварду», хотя ему это не удалось и за три года их дружбы, но он не терял надежды достучаться и привить свои чувства Чунмёну. — Даже созданное чудовище, которое всех пугало, смогла полюбить прекрасная Вайнона, а я, такой весь пушистый и хороший, с изящными пальцами, которые вызывают у многих трепет и восхищение, до сих пор один. Почему жизнь не кино?..  
  
— Ну, насчёт «хорошего» я поспорил бы! — не сдержал ухмылки Ким. — Характер у тебя ещё тот. Вспомнить хотя бы причину, по которой ты расстался с предыдущим парнем. Ты не считаешь, что перегнул палку, когда он просто ошибся с выбором музыки для вашего романтического ужина?  
  
— А что, вполне себе нормальная причина.  
  
— Да? Ты считаешь, что это нормально? Ключевое слово тогда было: «приготовил романтический ужин», а ты даже этого не оценил.  
  
— Весь романтический настрой сгубили на корню визги и завывания певца. Благо я тогда не фригидным стал, когда под эту какофонию Тао полез ко мне в штаны…  
  
— Ах, бедный Бэкхён… — младший не заметил пробегающие нотки иронии в голосе Кима, поднимая взгляд на плакат с Джонни Деппом в образе Эдварда.  
  
— Я хочу романтики, как в кино. Где все мужественные парни, способные совершать благородные поступки ради своих половинок? Где ночи, наполненные мелодией баллад и стихов, музой которых был бы их возлюбленный?..  
  
— Тебе нужен подкаблучник, Бэк, который будет выполнять абсолютно все твои прихоти. Ведь если он, не дай бог, решит показать характер, однажды не согласившись с тобой, то ты его сразу же выдворишь из своей квартиры.  
  
— Шёл бы ты к своему Исину, а то он, бедный, дома умирает от голода, дожидаясь, когда ты соизволишь вернуться с пакетами из супермаркета, — обиделся на слова друга Бэкхён, хотя самой маленькой своей частью разума согласился с Чунмёном.  
  
— Когда я увидел лучшего друга возле кинотеатра, то сразу написал ему, что встретил тебя и это надолго, поэтому он сразу всё понял и уже заказал еду.  
  
— То есть я истеричка, которая не способна замолчать и отпустить своего друга к его парню? — надулся Бэкхён, поглядывая на часы: две минуты до начала киносеанса, а его ухажёра так и нет.  
  
— Я этого не говорил.  
  
— Подразумевал.  
  
Чунмён промолчал. Спорить с Бэкхёном было просто бессмысленно.  
  
— И где черти носят Лухана? — не выдержал Бэкхён, пиная ботинком ни в чём не повинный маленький камешек на асфальте. — Я же пропущу самое начало и не увижу ключевой сцены!  
  
— Ты уже сотню раз видел этот фильм, ничего страшного, если вы единожды пропустите начало. В конце концов, ты можешь пойти с ним на него завтра! — Чунмён пытался успокоить разбушевавшегося друга.  
  
— Мне не нужен тот, кто не способен выполнять данные им обещания, заставляя меня ждать! По такому отношению сразу можно понять, дорог ли я человеку или же все его слова любви — один сплошной фарс, лишь бы затащить меня в койку, — Бэкхён начал вновь набирать номер парня, желая высказать всё, что он думает о его опоздании.  
  
— А вот, похоже, и твой рыцарь на белом коне, — хмыкнул Чунмён, кивнув за спину Бэкхёна, и тот обернулся, замечая приближающегося к ним Лухана. — Ну всё, я к Исину. Желаю хорошенько вам повеселиться.  
  
Парень похлопал на прощание друга по плечу и направился в сторону дома, где его поджидал Исин. Только от одной мысли о своём бойфренде губы юноши растягивались в счастливой улыбке: как же Киму повезло в своё время встретить его. Кто бы мог подумать, что печенье с предсказанием, вручённое ему на тарелке миловидным китайцем в ресторане, станет судьбоносным и подарит любимого человека. «Поднимите глаза и посмотрите вперёд. Человек, которого Вы перед собой видите, возможно, тот, кто способен перевернуть Вашу жизнь», — было написано на маленьком кусочке бумаги. Чунмён последовал совету, и его взгляд упал именно на скромного официанта с пустой тарелкой, где минутой ранее лежало угощение. Тот мило улыбался, его глаза излучали приятное тепло. Тогда-то Ким и подумал: «Может, стоит попробовать?». В итоге он состоит в отношениях с Исином уже более трёх лет, и до сих пор их чувства остались неизменными: наполненными трепетом и необъятной любовью. Бэкхён всегда им завидовал, но никогда об этом не говорил. Даже глядя на то, как друг, сгорбившись, тащил тяжёлый пакет с продуктами домой, его распирало чувство обиды: почему Чунмёну повезло, а ему нет?  
  
— Привет, Бэк, — к изнервничавшемуся юноше подбежал Лухан, бросая на того виноватый взгляд. — Прости, я задержался.  
  
Разве мог продолжать злиться Бэкхён, когда перед ним возник этот златовласый лучик света? Бён познакомился с ним не так давно, но этот парень успел его очаровать и… переспать они тоже успели. В первый же день. На гинекологическом кресле: прямо на месте работы Лухана. Тогда все ожидающие своей очереди пациенты разбежались, услышав громкие пошлые стоны за дверью кабинета врача. Но ни уролога, ни его пациента это никак не смутило.  
  
Парень услышал голос продавца билетов из окошка кинокассы, что показ фильма только что начался, поэтому, вздрогнув, поспешно схватил за руку Лухана.  
  
— Идем, быстрее!  
  
Тот одёрнул его назад.  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
— Прости, но я люблю «Железного человека». Да, извини, что сразу не сказал, но я не любитель старинных фильмов, хотя у твоего Эдварда и железные клинки вместо пальцев, но он далеко не Железный человек. А ты вовсе не Ким, которой хотел бы быть. Характером ты больше похож на её мать, Пэг.  
  
— Я отсидел с тобой все три части «Железного человека», хотя он мне и не нравился. Хань, это мой любимый фильм, — Бэкхён горестно сглотнул, бросив на Лу взгляд, полный обречённости: у него была традиция раз в год приходить на показ любимого фильма, и сейчас, похоже, ему придётся её нарушить из-за парня, на которого он возложил пустые надежды.  
  
— Я пасс, прости, — Лухан взял обе руки юноши в свои, подметив, насколько холодными они были, и, прерывисто втянув через нос воздух, произнёс то, что хотел сказать всю дорогу, пока бежал на свидание. — Бэк, ты хороший парень, но, к сожалению, нам не по пути.  
  
Секундное молчание. Внутри Бэкхёна погас фитилёк, а затем вновь вспыхнул, подбираясь к ящику с динамитом рвущихся на свободу от испытываемой досады эмоций.  
  
— Поэтому ты и опоздал, да? Просто не хотел приходить, но в итоге заявился, опоздав, чтобы бросить меня прямо перед «Эдвардом»? Молодец, ты хорошо продумал план своего «побега» от ответственности.  
  
— Я ничего тебе не обещал, Бэкхён, — помотал головой Хань. — Ты сам напридумывал себе. Согласен, мы хорошо провели вместе время, но мне не хватало взаимодействия, общей тяги…  
  
— Ах, тяги тебе не хватало! Сейчас мои руки потянутся к твоей шее и задушат тебя нахрен!  
  
— Прости, Бэк… — тут же попятился от него Лухан, выискивая пути для отступления. — Я бы ещё поговорил, но я опаздываю, у меня дела, работа, да, точно, пациент…  
  
— Какой нафиг пациент в восемь вечера? Лухан! Ты же не бросишь меня одного сейчас? Лухан! — красные кроссовки уносили блондина со скоростью света всё дальше и дальше от входа в кинотеатр. — Будь у меня ножницы вместо рук, то я бы кастрировал тебя, чтобы знал, сколько боли ты мне только что причинил!  
  
Бэкхён набрал дрожащими пальцами короткую СМС-ку.  
  
**Кому: Дамбо  
Встречай друга с бутылкой бренди.**  
  
Подавленный морально, Бён направился в сторону парковки. Поправив съехавшую с русых волос красную вязаную шапочку, он вынул из кармана куртки ключи, и фары серебряной Ауди подмигнули её владельцу. Он устало сел за руль и вырулил со стоянки, бросив последний печальный взгляд на кинотеатр, где в самом разгаре шёл его любимый фильм. Традиция была нарушена, а «Эдвард Руки-ножницы» стал хранить в себе воспоминания очередной неудачи на любовном фронте.  
  
Дорога до Чанёля составила сорок минут, так как по пути Бэкхён заехал в магазин спиртных напитков и купил бутылку «Наполеона». Он всегда тщательно подходил к вопросу выбора, и это касалось не только выпивки или вещей, но и парней. Притягивали его крайне необычные представители мужского пола, у которых был либо притягательный глубокий взгляд, либо крепкое тело, но при этом миловидное лицо, либо покрытая паутиной тату кожа. Да, Бэкхён был геем, но за это не стоило его осуждать, и он не стыдился в этом признаться сейчас. Кто-то крал у матери губную помаду и парики, кто-то без спроса отца катался на его спортивной иномарке, кто-то просто тихо дрочил на свою соседку, а Бёну нравились парни. И в этом не было ничего зазорного, тем более во времена свободных нравов.  
  
— И? — в дверях стоял высокий темноволосый парень, окидывая взглядом слегка помятую фигуру Бэкхёна. — Что случилось? Судя по твоей немногословности, назревает конец света.  
  
— Почти, — Бён вручил другу бренди в картонной подарочной упаковке. — Лухан продинамил меня. Чёртов китаец. Ненавижу их и всё, что с ними связано!  
  
Парень небрежно сбросил свои ботинки и ступил на толстый ворсистый ковёр в прихожей, заворачивая сразу в зал и плюхаясь на удобный диван напротив включенного телевизора. Он фыркнул, когда заметил, что на экране показывали какой-то глупый ситком.  
  
— Вот поэтому ты и заказываешь постоянно цзунцзы* на дом, — друг присел рядом и положил коробку с бутылкой на журнальный столик.  
  
— Чанёль, мне плохо, а ты опять насмехаешься надо мной, — откинулся на мягкую обивку Бэкхён, открывая на обозрение парня свою шею с подвижным кадыком. — Сейчас ты мне нужен как друг, которому я могу поплакаться и рассказать о том, как меня жёстко имеет жизнь.  
  
— Давай так, — Чанёль одним ловким движением пересадил юношу себе на колени, уткнувшись в выглядывающую из расстёгнутой на первых пуговицах рубашки ключицу носом. — Я буду внимательно слушать твои жалобы об одном из тех китайцев, на которых у тебя встаёт, но которые тебя вновь оставили со стояком, а пока ты меня своей волшебной ручкой с тонкими пальчиками поласкаешь в качестве вознаграждения.  
  
— Ты неисправим, — жалобно выдохнул ему в макушку Бэкхён, ощутив, как одна широкая ладонь друга опустилась на его ширинку, а вторая взяла его руку и накрыла бугорок в спортивных штанах Чанёля.  
  
Пак не ответил, прикусывая нежную кожу и слушая первый прерывистый выдох Бёна. Рука друга сильнее обхватила его орган сквозь ткань, а большой палец надавил на чувствительную головку.  
  
Бренди было распито уже после того, как они сбросили напряжение самым лучшим и проверенным средством — сексом. Бэкхён не особо сопротивлялся, когда его тушку перекинули через могучее плечо друга и отнесли в спальню.  
  
Они не были парой, как бы парадоксально это ни прозвучало, но эти двое были лучшими друзьями. Ещё со времен поступления в институт.  
  
Вначале они конкурировали друг с другом, постоянно вставляя палки в колёса другого, но после одного случая, который, к их общему нежеланию, требовал сплочённости, они смогли изменить свои отношения. После они назывались друзьями, а спустя полгода были уже лучшими друзьями. Время бежало, словно песок сквозь пальцы, и вот Бэкхён стал фотографом одного крупного издательского агентства, а Чанёль — арт-директором журнала в другом. К сожалению, судьба разбросала их по разным городам, но они не теряли связи друг с другом и постоянно созванивались. Парни делились своими переживаниями и сходились во мнении, что их начальники — изверги, которым важен лишь их незапятнанный имидж, а не работники, старающиеся изо всех сил сохранить его и изматывающие себя до седьмого пота.  
  
Как же так получилось, что в итоге они пришли к тому, что делили одну постель? Всё решил один случай.  
  
**Почти два года назад, ранняя осень.**  
  
_Чанёль в очередной раз удалял контакт парня в телефоне, считая его до этого своей судьбой, тем, кого тот так долго ждал, но, похоже, жизнь решила поиздеваться над ним. Он не знал, в чём скрывалась причина того, что его вновь кинули, оставив промокать под дождем в бежевом вельветовом плаще, в воротнике которого Пак постарался спрятать половину своего лица, чтобы прохожим не было видно, как от обиды он кусает губы. По лицу хлестал дождь, поэтому, лишь приглядевшись и заметив покрасневшие глаза парня, можно было понять, что он плакал. Как такой шикарный экземпляр мужского пола мог остаться один?  
  
В таком потрёпанном виде Чанёль и позвонил в квартиру Бэкхёна. Юноша открыл дверь, думая, что это, наконец, доставили еду на дом, но поражённо застыл, заметив своего друга, который в этот момент должен был находиться совсем в другом городе.  
  
— Я приехал на такси. Прости, что не предупредил о визите. Ты не занят?  
  
Бэкхён молча пропустил его в свою квартиру, распахнув дверь и бросив на широкую спину в промокшем плаще полный недоумения взгляд.  
  
— Чанёль, что с тобой? В последний раз я тебя таким видел на выпускном, когда Саймон отказался идти с тобой на него, вместо этого приняв предложение Дары.  
  
Он поморщился от неприятного чувства холода и сырости, когда Пак притянул его к себе и уткнулся носом в шею, прерывисто и жадно вдыхая цитрусовый аромат геля для душа: наверное, Бэкхён только что принимал ванную — волосы были слегка волнистыми от влаги.  
  
— Ёль?  
  
— Я опять получил от ворот поворот, Бэкхён-а… Я жалкий неудачник.  
  
— Неправда. Просто ты ещё не нашёл своего человека, но он есть, поверь мне, — Бён развязал пояс плаща и стянул промокшую верхнюю одежду с парня, отметив, что клетчатая рубашка друга тоже пропиталась каплями дождя.  
  
— Мне надоело искать.  
  
— Кто ищет — тот всегда найдёт.  
  
— Бэк, перестань цитировать разных мыслителей, — дыхание Пака опалило охлаждённую кожу шеи Бэкхёна, и тот незамедлительно покрылся мурашками. — Ммм, ты вкусно пахнешь, как мой любимый тоник.  
  
Неосознанно он лизнул за ухом бледную кожу и получил в ответ лёгкую дрожь, а после Бэкхён, положив ему руки на грудь, отпрянул, заметно нервничая.  
  
— Ты что творишь, придурок? Я тебе не мороженое, чтобы меня облизывать, — в паху старшего сладко потянуло, но он тут же одёрнул себя: ещё не хватало возбуждаться от прикосновений друга, но периодически это происходило не по его воле, и результат — решение «проблемки» в ванной комнате. — Раздевайся и в душ. Ты замёрз и весь дрожишь.  
  
— Как скажешь, — разувшись, парень включил свет в ванной комнате.  
  
Пока Пак нежился под тёплыми струями воды, Бэкхён принёс ему полотенце и сменные вещи: у него всегда в шкафу имелась одежда размеров друга, если тот решит случайно его навестить, как сегодня.  
  
Он до сих пор помнил тот случай на последнем году обучения, когда Чанёль нагрянул к нему в комнату, сообщив, что к его соседу по комнате приехала девушка, поэтому сегодня Паку просто негде было ночевать. В итоге перед сном гость стоял в доходивших ему до середины икр пижамных штанах и в узкой для него кофте с гигантским смайлом, которая на самом Бэкхёне свободно болталась. В то время старший не обладал столь внушительной мускулатурой, как его друг, да и спустя несколько лет мало что поменялось в его фигуре. Это зрелище было очень смешным, но вот ночью младший не давал спать Бёну, постоянно ворочаясь, а утром пожаловался на натёртости в интимной зоне. Головная боль перевесила желание лицезреть друга в своей одежде, поэтому в итоге на самой верхней полке его широкого шкафа-купе дожидались своего «звёздного» часа вещи для Пака.  
  
Бэкхён прошёл на кухню и включил электрочайник. Он встал на носочки и достал с полки подвесного ящика пакетики любимого Паком белого чая с корками граната. Жили они в разных городах, но у Бэка всегда находилось то, что нравилось Чанёлю, начиная с еды и заканчивая пеной для ванн.  
  
Позвонили в дверь, и в этот раз юноша был уверен, что это доставщик из любимого итальянского ресторана. Парень был несказанно рад, когда, обедая в ресторане, ему сообщили о сервисе заказа еды на дом. Теперь он сможет есть изысканные блюда, сидя за столом своей крохотной кухни.  
  
Чанёль вышел из ванной комнаты, вытирая волосы полотенцем и заглядывая на кухню, где вкусно пахло томатной пастой и пармезаном. Он присел на стул и стал внимательно следить за тем, как Бэкхён раскладывал по тарелкам подогретую в микроволновке лазанью с соусом Фондю и разливал по кружкам кипяток, где уже свисали «хвостики» от чайных пакетиков.  
  
— Люблю бывать у тебя. Сервис на высшем уровне, — подперев подбородок руками и прикрывая довольно глаза, произнёс Чанёль. — Запах великолепный.  
  
— Это не твоя квартира, где вечно голодает сам холодильник, а на постели жёсткий матрас, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, ставя перед другом тарелку с дымящимся блюдом и чашку чая.  
  
— Я его сменил, — ответил Пак, отрезав кусочек лазаньи и смакуя её на языке.  
  
Он довольно промычал. Его глаза были закрыты, густые ресницы бросали тень на раскрасневшиеся после тёплого душа щёки.  
  
— Наконец-то! Не прошло и года после окончания университета, — Бён присел рядом и, сдув со лба светло-русую чёлку, попробовал блюдо.  
  
После еды последовал печальный рассказ Чанёля о том, как его вновь кинули. Алкоголь наливался не в стаканы, а в те самые кружки из-под чая. Медленно они оба пьянели, сидя на диване в зале за просмотром музыкальных клипов. Пак приобнял одной рукой Бёна и пальцами поглаживал плечо. В другой руке он держал кружку и попивал терпкий коньяк, в отличие от пьющего исключительно бренди Бэкхёна. Ощущение тепла чужого тела успокаивало его, но помимо этого на ум приходила всё более отчётливая и навязчивая мысль, от которой приятель точно не был бы в восторге. Пак возбуждался. Это было странным, волнительным и в то же время неправильным. Бён — его друг, он никогда не думал о нём в сексуальном плане, но как же хотелось вновь коснуться губами его шеи. Интересно, как бы на ней смотрелся багряный засос?  
  
— Бэк? — спустя какое-то время задумчиво произнёс младший слегка хрипловатым голосом.  
  
— М? — коротко ответил Бён, который в этот момент был поглощён выступлением какой-то женской группы.  
  
— Ты же сейчас тоже в поиске, так ведь?  
  
— И? — перевёл на друга свой затуманенный алкоголем взгляд Бэкхён.  
  
— Может… ах, нет, дурацкая идея, — поставил на пол кружку парень и взлохматил свои тёмные волосы. — О чём я думаю, чёрт возьми?!  
  
— Говори, что там опять надумал? — сделал очередной глоток Бэкхён и тут же закашлял от щипавшего его горло алкоголя.  
  
— У тебя с личной жизнью всё непросто, у меня тоже, а секса дико хочется, в штанах вулкан, и…  
  
Бэкхён неосознанно посмотрел на пах друга и нервно сглотнул вязкую слюну: тот был явно возбужден. Он понял намёк друга.  
  
— Ты хочешь предложить… перепихнуться?  
  
— Да, как бы глупо ни прозвучало, но по дружбе. Никаких обязательств, просто секс. Я ждал, что сегодняшний день закончится горяченькой ночкой, а меня жестоко обломали. Я больше недели себя не трогал и никого не имел. Надо же было подумать, что сегодня смогу хорошо оторваться со своим парнем…  
  
Бэкхён заметно призадумался. А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Безумное желание оказаться хорошо отодранным симпатичным пареньком мешало Бёну в ежедневной жизни и не давало полностью сконцентрироваться на выполнении рабочих обязанностей. Он перестал находить интересные кадры. Просматривая за компьютером получившиеся фотографии, Бэкхён ловил себя на мысли, что больно уж много фоток крупным планом чужих ширинок, задниц, выступающих под тканью рубашек и свитеров мышц, длинных и накачанных мужских ног в облегающих джинсах. Начальство стало недовольно его фотографиями, которые невозможно было выставлять для журналов, рассчитанных для публики разных возрастов, а не 18+. Как назло, в последнее время ему не везло со знакомствами, и пассии недолго задерживались возле него. Может, причина была в Бэкхёне, а не в разбивших ему сердце, которое отчего-то становилось всё более хрупким, парнях. Может, он не столь хорош, как те о нём говорили? Ведь самых лучших не бросают, а стараются удержать.  
  
Если быть честным с самим собой, то, будучи первокурсником, парень частенько бросал внимательные взгляды в сторону играющего в баскетбол за университетскую сборную Пака. Он — мечта всех и каждого. Бэкхён хотел, чтобы у его парня была такая же обворожительная улыбка, заразительный смех, светящиеся заинтересованностью тёмные глаза, лёгкий на подъём характер, но при всей своей доброте и жизнерадостности он должен был быть таким же мужественным и серьёзным. Да, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, но при всей своей игривой натуре Чанёлю была присуща серьёзность. Он подходил ответственно к выполнению заданий и поручений педагогов, поэтому завоёвывал любовь каждого, даже учительница экономики, пожилая госпожа Ким, попала под лучи очарования ученика, выгораживая его перед другими учителями. Ему даже простили то, что как-то поймали за курением на заднем дворе, хотя это было запрещено на территории института. Бэкхён поддерживал его на всех играх, когда их отношения кардинально изменились и они из врагов стали друзьями.  
  
Бэкхён резко дёрнулся и пересел на колени Пака, а тот, с распахнутыми от внезапности глазами, уставился на друга.  
  
— Но никакой привязанности, усёк? Просто секс. Это никак не должно повлиять на нашу дружбу. Трахнулись и забыли, ты меня понял? — он стянул с себя лёгкую ситцевую футболку и стал расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Чанёля.  
  
— Да. Это временно, пока у кого-то из нас не появился любимый человек, тогда мы уже не будем…  
  
— Заткнись, — Бэкхён впился в сухие и потрескавшиеся губы Чанёля настойчивым поцелуем, ощутив металлический привкус от лопнувшей до крови нижней губы друга, но это его ничуть не охладило. Сильнее сжав ногами бедра и ощутив нарастающее тепло в области паха, парень углубил поцелуй, сплетая свой язык с чужим в страстном танце-борьбе.  
  
Чанёль подхватил партнёра за ягодицы своими широкими ладонями, встав с дивана, поднял над полом и направился в спальню, не прерывая пламенного поцелуя и продолжая удерживать вцепившегося в него, словно детеныш коалы, Бэкхёна на весу.  
  
Этой ночью они были полностью раскрепощены в своих желаниях и поддались одинаковому порыву страсти.  
  
Бэкхён помнил их первый секс, будто это было вчера ночью, до мельчайших подробностей, хотя голову пьянил выпитый алкоголь. Чанёль набросился на его тело, словно изголодавшийся, но нашедший свою долгожданную добычу, зверь.  
  
— Сколько? — между поцелуями, от которых перехватывало дыхание, поинтересовался Чанёль, поглаживая спину Бёна и укладывая того на кровать.  
  
— Двое, — Бён догадался, о чём именно спрашивал его младший, подметив, как недовольно парень поджал свои губы от его ответа. Неужели Чанёль думал, что Бэкхён до двадцати двух лет останется девственником?  
  
— Можно поинтересоваться, кто был у тебя первым? Я его знаю? — лёгкий поцелуй-укус в ключицу и мокрый язык, который поднимался вверх по шее.  
  
— Шинхёк с филологического. Помнишь такого? — прерывисто выдохнул Бэкхён, вплетая пальцы в тёмные волосы друга и наслаждаясь их густотой.  
  
— Что? Этот задрот? — удивлённо оторвался от покрасневшей кожи шеи Пак.  
  
— Это тебе повезло, а мне в то время особо выбирать не из кого было. Не каждый кричит о том, что он гей, — недовольно пробурчал Бэкхён, дёргая короткие волоски на затылке друга и старательно избегая взгляда Пака.  
  
— Но, Бэк, ты мог просто позвонить в эскорт-услуги и перепихнуться с горячим парнем, — недоумевал Чанёль, стаскивая со старшего домашние штаны.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Ещё чего! Так поступают только совсем уже отчаявшиеся девственники, — Бён приподнял бедра, ощущая на коже тёплые пальцы Чанёля.  
  
— Я сам так сделал.  
  
— Что? Ты? — приподнялся на локтях Бэкхён, шокировано распахнув глаза.  
  
В это было трудно поверить. Чанёль, наверное, решил поприкалываться над ним. Практически все самые красивые студенты и студентки с первого до последнего курса бегали за ним.  
  
Пак по-турецки сел на кровати, прожигая взглядом ни в чём неповинное одеяло.  
  
— Все считали меня сексуальным парнем и желали затащить в свою постель, но я боялся, что после назовут неудачником и пустят слушок о том, что я не способен удовлетворить своего партнёра, поэтому я решился на это.  
  
— Я не знал, — Бэкхён подполз к нему и расстегнул пуговицу и молнию на брюках Чанёля.  
  
Он мял рукой ещё мягкую плоть в трусах парня, подмечая, как та медленно наливалась кровью и становилась всё горячее.  
  
— Мне показалось, что стыдно такое рассказывать, да и образ секс-идола тоже не хотелось разрушать в твоих глазах, — Чанёлю всё труднее удавалось спокойно говорить, его язык заплетался, а сердце бешено билось о рёбра.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Тогда покажи мне, чему научился. Может, я пойму, почему твои пассии бегут от тебя, — Бэк обхватил у основания член Пака и лизнул блестящую головку.  
  
— Договорились. Надеюсь, и я найду тот самый минус, почему после третьего свидания все твои хахали тебя бросают. Эй! — старший ударил кулаком Пака в грудь.  
  
— Давай не будем о других. Вообще-то мы сейчас сексом собираемся заняться, а не в клубе анонимных одиночек беседу ведём о своих неудачах, — тёплое дыхание опалило чувствительную кожу головки члена, и Чанёль протяжно промычал.  
  
Пак хотел было спросить и о втором ухажёре Бэкхёна, но все его мысли сосредоточились в области паха, где ему уверенно отсасывал старший.  
  
Мелкие кристаллики пота скатывались с сосредоточенного лица Бёна. Его тонкие губы обхватывали и поднимались практически с самого основания до головки, кончиком языка подбирая драгоценные капельки естественной смазки. Пак подавался тазом вперёд, чувствуя, как вибрировало горло Бэка. Он положил руку на одну из ягодиц старшего и сдвинул его немного влево, чтобы была возможность занять себя чем-то полезным, пока ему прилежно отсасывал Бэкхён. Пак пальцами поглаживал чужую спину, огибая тёмные родинки и спускаясь всё ниже. Поднеся пальцы к своему рту, он смочил их слюной и коснулся сфинктера партнёра, проникая сразу двумя фалангами. На мгновение Бён тихо охнул, вбирая возбуждение Пака глубже.  
  
У Чанёля свело челюсть от приятного ощущения узости и трепещущего пламени внутри Бёна. Он вынул пальцы и стал оттягивать ими мошонку, подбираясь к эрекции любовника.  
  
— И? — втянул воздух в лёгкие Бэкхён. — Уже понял, что именно могло не устроить моих бывших?  
  
— Пока нет.  
  
— Продолжаем изучение?  
  
— Ага. Повернись ко мне спиной.  
  
— Что? Нет! — запротестовал Бэкхён, но его слабые потуги сопротивляться были властно перечёркнуты руками Пака, который разом перевернул его, поставив на четвереньки. — Чанёль, это уже не смешно!  
  
— Чего ты боишься? Я же должен хорошенько осмотреть тебя. Даже там… Вау! Божественная дырка, — Пак маслянистым взглядом окинул выбритую тонкую кожу вокруг ануса.  
  
Бэкхён был полностью побрит в паховой зоне, а это возбуждало ещё больше. Ему хотелось вылизать каждый уголок этого тревожно подрагивающего и лежащего на животе тела.  
  
— Я хочу оттрахать тебя так, чтобы ты кончил только от прикосновений, — наглый язык Чанёля протиснулся сквозь кольцо мышц, заставив Бэкхёна судорожно задышать и покрыться мелкими мурашками.  
  
Пак дразнил его, высунув язык и вновь полностью толкнувшись им в парня. Бён прикусил ребро ладони, чтобы не закричать в голос. Его член стоял колом и требовал к себе внимания. Парень отстранился и посмотрел на свои труды со стороны: розовый влажный анус сжимался и разжимался, желая вновь заполучить в себя его язык.  
  
— Смотри, она рада меня видеть и решила поприветствовать. Какая славная дырочка!  
  
— Пак, ты придурок, перестань говорить с моей задницей! У меня сейчас всё возбуждение на «нет» сойдёт! — из последних сил прошипел Бэкхён и тут же поражённо вскрикнул, когда его сфинктер подвергся очередной атаке блядского языка младшего.  
  
Он натянул на голову подушку, пытаясь скрыть красные уши и потопить в её мягкости свои неустанные стоны. Чанёль переплёл пальцы своей левой руки с Бэкхёновской, ощущая холодный металл кольца на указательном пальце. В этом жесте было нечто интимное и сокровенное, но они мало обращали на это внимание. Член Бэка тёрся об одеяло, и парень был готов кончить только от этого. Наверное, Пак был слишком пьян и не способен обуздать свои порывы. Его руки мяли и раздвигали ягодицы, открывая Бэка шире. Парень плюнул на анус, после облизывая и трахая своим языком, как и обещал: напористо, доводя до исступления только одним кончиком. Тонкая нить слюны стекала по его подбородку, но Пака это не беспокоило. Единственное, чего он хотел, так это оказаться внутри этого тела. Его даже не посетила в тот момент мысль о том, что это не совсем правильно — заниматься подобным с парнем, с которым он дружил более двух лет. Пара заключительных поцелуев, и он приподнял филейную часть тела Бэка выше. Тот вильнул попой и раздвинул шире свои ноги, при этом уткнувшись лицом в предплечье. Он резко втянул воздух через сжатые зубы, когда Чанёль игриво шлёпнул его по ягодице. Его пальцы сжали одеяло, когда головка члена Пака толкнулась в него. Бэкхёну не дали привыкнуть к размерам, полностью погрузившись до основания.  
  
— Вот чёрт, неужели осторожнее не мог?  
  
— Прости, — Чанёль виновато коснулся губами костяшек пальцев Бёна.  
  
— Потом прощения просить будешь. Двигайся, давай!  
  
Перед глазами Бэкхёна всё потемнело, когда Чанёль совершил пару пробных толчков, впиваясь пальцами в нежную светлую кожу на бёдрах и оставляя алые следы.  
  
Если бы Пак только знал, что в его друге так мучительно приятно, то давно бы уже предложил ему подобное. Он, конечно, заметил ещё на втором курсе, что у его главного оппонента аппетитный зад, но на деле всё оказалось ещё лучше.  
  
Бён попытался ровно дышать, но это получалось с трудом, когда длинный член попадал по простате и растягивал парня, пульсируя и заставляя пылать изнутри. Толчки становились сильнее, а плоть Бэка оказалась оккупирована влажной ладонью Чанёля, отчего старший взвыл и стал хаотично двигаться навстречу сладостному кольцу из пальцев, желая почувствовать долгожданную разрядку.  
  
На мгновение ему показалось, что он ослеп от яркой вспышки перед глазами. С гортанным вибрирующим звуком он кончил на мягкое покрывало.  
  
Чанёль продолжал вбиваться в него, постоянно облизывая губы и закатив глаза от подступающих спазмов удовольствия. Он резко вышел из Бэка, запятнав одну из ягодиц вязкой спермой. Измотанный, он повалился на постель рядом с другом, поглаживая рукой чужую взмокшую спину.  
  
— Ну, теперь понял? — Бэк воровато втягивал через сухой рот воздух.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что именно могло во мне не устроить тех парней?  
  
— Не знаю… Пожалуй, стоит повторить, может, тогда точно пойму.  
  
И всё началось по второму, а потом и по третьему кругу. А наутро наступил тот самый неловкий момент, когда они боялись посмотреть друг другу в глаза и смущённо отводили взгляд в сторону, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос. Они оба пожалели о том, что подались соблазну и переспали, ведь до этого они назывались «лучшими друзьями», а теперь?..  
  
Бэкхён предложил забыть, Чанёль же решил переехать в город к остававшемуся даже после их странной ночи другу. Ему было одиноко, хотя квартира родителей располагалась всего в паре остановок метро от его дома. Но всё же, Бён был его единственной моральной поддержкой, не считая семьи, которой он не привык жаловаться на неудавшуюся личную жизнь. Родители всегда были крайне требовательны к своему сыну и ожидали от него лишь успехов: как на рабочем поприще, так и на любовном фронте. А ещё его старшая сестрица любила подкалывать брата в том, что тот не в состоянии удовлетворить партнёра, вот все и сбегают от него, да и вообще, может, ему пора стать гетеро и позабыть гейские забавы, но… если помидор вырос помидором, то он уже никогда не станет яблоком._

♂♡♂

  
  
Чанёль в течение нескольких месяцев, пока искал новое жильё и место работы, перекантовывался у Бэкхёна. Казалось, что парни позабыли о случившемся осенью, но, празднуя новоселье на квартире Пака, а также и его устройство на работу в том же агентстве, что и Бэк, этот вечер вернул их к тому роковому дождливому дню. Парни вновь обвинили во всём алкоголь, будто тогда были слишком пьяны, поэтому не совсем понимали, что творили. Они закрыли глаза на то, что в этот раз вместо бренди распили всего пару бутылок пива. Под утро друзья вновь оказались обнажёнными в одной постели со следами спермы и засосов на телах. После чего они, наконец, обсудили случившееся, не делая вид, что ничего не случилось, переборов неловкость и смущение. Удивительно, но стоило им обсудить этот вопрос и принять, что, да, они занимаются сексом из-за того, что он — потребность, которую они никак не могут получить со стороны, а подыхать от перевозбуждения и затёртого до мозолей на руках члена им не хочется. Так и началась их «дружба с привилегиями», как её называли парни. У них появилось несколько негласных правил, которых они должны были придерживаться. И всё всех устраивало.  
  
Бэкхёна бросали: он звонил Паку и оказывался спустя пятнадцать минут придавленным телом друга к кожаной обивке дивана в комнате отдыха в их агентстве. Чанёль умел его утешить и заставить позабыть о неудачах в любви.  
  
Чанёля бросали: он звонил Бэкхёну и сам шёл к нему в квартиру, через пятнадцать минут целуя затылок друга, пока тот сдирал цепкими ногтями обои в коридоре своей двухкомнатной квартирки, а младший методично вбивался в него. После Паку пришлось помогать ему с поклейкой новых. Как ни странно, но были куплены не те, что нравились хозяину, а те, что пришлись по вкусу его другу, хотя Бён отличался крайней напористостью в решениях.

♂♡♂

  
  
Самая страшная и неловкая ситуация, в которую парни когда-либо попадали, произошла спустя чуть больше месяца, когда они пребывали в квартире Чунмёна, который помог Бэкхёну устроиться в университете, будучи его любимым хёном. Парни воспользовались тем, что Ким ушёл на кухню помогать своему возлюбленному с мойкой посуды.  
  
— Чанёль, перестань, ты колешься! Сказал же, что ненавижу бороды, — Бэкхён приложил к губам младшего ладонь и пытался уйти от назойливых поцелуев.  
  
— Щетина — это же так по-мужски, Бэкхён-и, — продемонстрировал в широкой улыбке свои шикарные белые зубы Пак, убирая с лица чужую руку, но при этом водя языком по линии жизни на ладони.  
  
— Знаешь, что! Если ты перестанешь бриться наверху, то я перестану бриться внизу!  
  
— Как же так? Ты лишишь меня своей выбритой…  
  
— Заткнись, просто согласись и всё! — младшему удавалось в раз смутить парня.  
  
В ответ Чанёль только лишь коротко кивнул и впился новым жадным поцелуем в губы Бёна. Они бы так и продолжили целоваться на балконе, позабыв о том, что находились не у себя в квартире, а в гостях друга, если бы не одно «но».  
  
— Ой, бля! — Бэкхён нечаянно прикусил от неожиданного визита непрошеного гостя губу Чанёля и отскочил от младшего, глядя широкими глазами на Кима.  
  
— Так-так, «дочку» мою пялишь, парень? — включил режим «мамочки» Чунмён, ехидно ухмыляясь: он так и думал, что между этими двумя что-то нечисто.  
  
— Мён! — возмутился Бэкхён, смешно выпячивая губы, отчего вызвал улыбки на лицах Кима и Пака.  
  
— Нет, я не против, ребята… — замотал руками Чунмён. — Только не на балконе, пожалуйста. Комната для гостей свободна. И не забудьте предохраняться. Презервативы и смазка в верхнем выдвижном ящике прикроватного столика. Мы с Исином тогда на кухне будем. Хорошо вам поразвлечься, — за парнем хлопнула балконная дверь, оставив ошарашенных друзей наедине.  
  
Вот так близкий друг Бёна узнал об их странных отношениях. С тех пор он как-то неоднозначно смотрел на свою «дочурку», которая клялась, что между «ней» и Паком только секс и ничего больше.

 

**Примечание:**

 

 

*цзунцзы — клейкий рис с различными начинками, завёрнутый в бамбуковый лист; китайское блюдо.

 


	2. Часть 2

Как ни странно, но после того, как они сблизились в интимном плане, их дружеские отношения стали более доверительными. Будто между ними стерлась невидимая линия, которую они никак не могли пересечь, после чего пришла свобода и лёгкость в общении. Парни обсуждали то, о чём раньше было стыдно просто заикнуться, а теперь они подшучивали друг над другом. На работе Бэкхёна всё постепенно налаживалось. Он даже как-то получил премию и благодарность за великолепную подборку фото для юбилейного тысячного номера журнала. Он фотографировал, а Чанёль одобрял эти самые фотографии. Иногда он незаметно от других членов команды шептал Бэку о том, что голый, со следами спермы на лице, в ошейнике от Hugo старший выглядел намного лучше любой девушки с щеночком на руках.

  
Так незаметно прошло целых два года. За всё это время они так и не смогли найти себе достойную пару, не прерывая свою привилегированную странную дружбу. Пак же оказался по своей натуре экспериментатором и придумывал всё более изощрённые идеи для того, чтобы их очередной секс был неповторимым и запоминающимся. Поиск партнёров стал для них больше похож на игру в «кошки-мышки». Так они старались друг перед другом захомутать как можно больше парней, хвастаясь количеством своих партнёров, и всё меньше задумывались строить с ними серьёзные отношения. Будучи романтиком, Бэкхён принимал только визитки и ждал свою «любовь», а Чанёль же искал возлюбленного методом тыка, точнее говоря, — тыкал своим членом в каждую дырку, не забывая предохраняться, чего никогда не делал с Бёном.  
  
Вот и сейчас они находились в баре, гоняя шары на бильярдном столе, в попытках расслабиться и забыть прошлые неудачи. Бэкхён распивал дурманящее рассудок спиртное, не обращая внимание на количество выпитых стаканов бренди, и желал, чтобы все мысли и воспоминания о Лухане выветрились из его головы; а Чанёль показывал свои навыки в бильярде — этим он зарабатывал дополнительные очки, способствующие его приближению к цели: подобраться ближе к тому мелированному блондину, что стрелял в него восхищёнными взглядами, сидя за соседним столиком в компании молодых людей. Они, скорее всего, были зелёными студентами, которые пришли, чтобы немного поразвлечься и посмеяться над друг дружкой из-за неумения играть в бильярд.  
  
— Тоже мне, Властелин Шаров, — Бэкхён возвёл к потолку взгляд и цокнул, заметив, перед кем именно строил из себя крутого игрока Пак, совершая своё коронное массэ.  
  
Как только партия была разыграна, тот самый парень из кучки студентов за соседним столиком подошёл к Чанёлю и попросил его о проведении личного мастер-класса. Конечно, Пак не отказался, показав себя во всей красе не только в бильярде, в итоге оставив Бэкхёна скучать одного за барной стойкой.  
  
— Надеюсь, тот паренёк оценил тебя по достоинству? — поинтересовался у младшего Бён, когда они ехали на такси к нему домой.  
  
У Чанёля был страшно довольный вид, будто он выиграл трофей, став лучшим игроком сборной Кореи по бильярду. Его взгляд был слегка затуманенным, а белки покраснели от количества выпитого алкоголя и хорошего секса рядом с чёрным выходом спорт-бара.  
  
— О, ещё как, ты и сам знаешь, какой идеальный у меня член.  
  
— К сожалению, в тебе идеален только он, — уныло выдал Бэкхён, игнорируя друга и глядя через стекло на стремительно проносящиеся мимо машины.  
  
— Наверное, именно по этой причине мы до сих пор друзья.  
  
— Ну да, потому что твоё достоинство идеально меня дополняет.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать «заполняет», — дыхнули в самое ухо Бёна, и тот почувствовал лёгкий запах спиртного вперемешку с ментолом жёванной другом жвачки.  
  
— Чанёль? — повёл плечом старший, уклоняясь от исходящего тепла чужого тела, из-за которого бежали мурашки по всему телу.  
  
— М?  
  
— Ты идиот! — дал подзатыльник другу Бэкхён.  
  
— Я знаю. И как только ты меня выдерживаешь? Уму непостижимо, — прикрыл глаза Чанёль.  
  
— А я питаю слабость к придуркам.  
  
— Именно по этой причине все твои хахали — какие-то странноватые китайцы: то Цзытао, то этот Лулу.  
  
— Лухан! — возмутился старший.  
  
— Но выглядит он больше как Лулу, нежели как Лухан!  
  
— Да иди ты в жопу! — Бён пнул друга носком своего ботинка, отворачиваясь обратно к окну.  
  
— Всенепременно, малыш, всенепременно!  
  
Нет, тогда Бэкхён не ревновал Пака к многочисленным парням «разового» использования. Да, это было тогда… Тем более, что Чанёлю было мало одного несерьёзного перепиха в баре, поэтому после того, как они отправились в его квартиру, задница Бёна подверглась новым испытаниям на прочность.  
  
Даже в день рождения Бэкхёна не обошлось без поползновений младшего на его пятую точку. Почему-то именно она всегда страдала больше всего от рук, языка и члена Чанёля. То, что они переспали, как только наступила полночь и начался новый день, шестое мая, не было главным «поздравлением» младшего. Он удивил Бэка немного позже, вечером, когда в квартире именинника собралась небольшая компания друзей, включающая в себя его, Бэкхёна, Исина, Чунмёна и парочку сослуживцев, при которых парням пришлось сдерживать свои гейские порывы. При выключенном свете внесли испечённый работающим в кондитерской Исином торт, и Бэкхён задул, не без помощи друзей, все двадцать четыре свечи. После этого настало долгожданное для именинника время получать подарки.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? Я… Это теперь моё? — Бэкхён потрясённо вертел в руках коробку с профессиональной зеркальной камерой Nikon D4s, о которой грезил последние два года.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Чанёль и тут же закряхтел, когда на его шее повис лучший друг.  
  
Никого в этот момент не смутила столь бурная реакция Бёна, ведь парни были лучшими друзьями. Никого, кроме Пака.  
  
— Боже, спасибо, спасибо тебе! Я же так о ней мечтал, Чанёль!  
  
На первых фотографиях были запечатлены Бэкхён и Чанёль, хотя первый и настаивал на общей фотографии всех гостей, но Исин помотал головой, загадочно улыбаясь и очаровывая своей глубокой ямочкой, после чего Бэку трудно было стоять на своём.  
  
Когда Бэкхён провожал друзей, стоя на лестничной клетке, он незаметно для остальных шепнул в ухо Пака: «Не уходи. У меня есть кое-что для тебя». Этим «кое-чем» оказалась награда за самый лучший подарок: секс. Бэкхён даже позволил Паку кончить в свой рот, чего старательно избегал: когда во время оральных ласк Чанёль не мог обуздать себя, Бён прекращал весь процесс, уходил чистить зубы и ложился спать, оставив младшего без «главного блюда».  
  
Чанёль вновь смаковал от того, как его два длинных пальца растягивают тугой проход. У Бэкхёна была просто шикарная задница, и она не могла надоесть Паку, но в этом он никогда бы не признался старшему, даже под угрозой смерти.  
  
В какой-то момент Бэку просто надоело то, как его пятую точку вновь мяли огромные чанёлевские ручищи, а тягучая смазка капала, стекая с яичек и члена, на недавно постеленную простынь.  
  
— Ты там клад пытаешься отыскать, Пак Чанёль? Не ищи, вряд ли он находится в моей зааа… О чёрт! Ещё, нажми там ещё раз…  
  
Бэкхён захныкал, когда Пак вынул свои пальцы из него и перевернул, нависнув сверху, сразу толкаясь членом в разработанный анус.  
  
— Приподними ноги… Пятками упрись мне в грудь… Вот так, да! Охуеть! Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! — сглотнул Пак, сжимая в руках простынь и ускоряя ритм толчков. — Смотри на меня! На меня, Бэк!  
  
Бэкхён заморгал, поднимая взгляд на Чанёля, и вдыхал через рот в такт движениям.  
  
— Какой же ты… Ты такой… — Чанёль не мог подобрать правильного слова, каким бы он описал раскрасневшегося под ним Бэкхёна. Бён казался таким хрупким, окутанным шлейфом желания, и его тело так призывно блестело в свете не выключенного ночника. Пак убрал мешающую видеть чёлку с лица любовника и с утробным рыком поцеловал его в опухшие губы.  
  
— Не в мен… Чан! Нет! — но было слишком поздно для возмущений: горячая сперма заполнила его.  
  
— Прости, я знаю, что у нас правило: я не должен кончать в тебя, — отдышавшись, изрёк Пак, перекатываясь с Бэкхёна на пустующее место рядом.  
  
— Я и так согласился на секс без резинки, даже в первый раз ничего не сказал о защите, а ты…  
  
— Извини…  
  
— Ладно уж, забыли. Что сделано — то сделано. Пойду в душ, отмоюсь от твоей спермы. Её столько, что, можно подумать, будто ты не трахался несколько месяцев, а на самом деле только позавчера насаживал меня на свой член в кладовке. Ты монстр какой-то! — Бён встал с постели и стащил с Чанёля одеяло, обернув вокруг себя. Его ноги подрагивали от слабости после секса.  
  
Бэкхён скрылся в дверях ванной комнаты, а Чанёль распластал на широкой постели свои длинные конечности. Ему было лень вставать и идти принимать душ вместе с Бэкхёном, хотя ему нравилось стоять со старшим под струями воды и стирать с тела следы их недавней страстной ночи, но, кажется, он немного перестарался, сам не ожидая от себя такой прыти и выброса подобной дикой энергии.  
  
Когда Бэк вернулся и нырнул под принесённое с собой обратно одеяло, Чанёль обнял его со спины и уткнулся в шею друга, водя по ней носом.  
  
— Ты всегда так благоухаешь, словно роза в саду. Даже после работы, не только после принятия душа.  
  
— Оставь при себе эти шекспировские словечки! И отодвинься от меня. Ты потный, липкий и грязный! — фыркнул Бён.  
  
— Но это правда! Похоже, ты единственный парень из тех, кого я знаю, кто на дню по десять раз гоняет в душ, — замечание Бэкхёна Пак пропустил мимо ушей.  
  
— Я не хочу пахнуть сексом. А ты в последнее время зачастил. Нужно быть всегда наготове. Я даже в душевые хожу на работе, таская гель и полотенца с собой. А всё из-за твоего неугомонного либидо.  
  
— Умница. Пожалуй, поставлю в своём списке требований к парню: чистоплотность. Мне не в кайф вылизывать чью-то грязную задницу.  
  
— Фу, как мерзко, Пак Чанёль.  
  
— А твоя всегда чистая и выбритая. Одно удовольствие…  
  
— Ой, хорош уже! — прикрыл руками пылающее лицо Бэк.  
  
— Серьёзно, Бэкхён. Если бы я был тем самым Луханом, то был бы полным придурком, отпустив такого парня, как ты. Ты же думаешь не только о себе, но и о своём партнёре, чтобы и ему было приятно спать с тобой… Странно, что ты до сих пор один.  
  
Сердце Бэкхёна ёкнуло в груди, словно он скатился на американских горках вниз с огромной высоты. Почему-то в душе заискрился слабый огонёк, что начинал согревать его изнутри.  
  
— Мне тоже не понять, почему ты никого себе не найдёшь. За тобой же толпами ходили в университете.  
  
— Да и сейчас также ходят,  — пробубнил Чанёль, удобно укладывая подбородок на чужое плечо.  
  
— Тогда в чём твоя проблема?  
  
— Всё не то. Я жду кого-то особенного, а не того, кто и так на мне виснет, и кого могу одним щелчком пальцев уложить в свою постель, — Пак прижался ближе к старшему, легонько целуя за ушком, отчего тот вздрогнул.  
  
— Как же я тебе завидую, — опечаленно выдохнул Бэк. — А меня, наоборот, все стороной обходят. Может, карма у меня такая, или кто проклял?  
  
— Нет, не думаю. Просто те, кто обычно клюёт на твои влекущие глаза с чёрной подводкой и джинсы в обтяжку, смотрят не на твой внутренний мир. Им не хочется понять тебя. Смотрят чисто с физиологической точки зрения: удовлетворить свои плотские потребности и всё. Им невдомёк, что «Эдвард руки-ножницы» нравится тебе потому, что ты человек с детской наивной душой, верящей в светлые и настоящие чувства, и надеющийся, что, рано или поздно, и тебя настигнет подобное счастье.  
  
Бэкхён лишь тихонько хохотнул на слова друга. Чанёль был чертовски прав. В конце концов, никто не понимал его лучше, чем он, его лучший друг.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Вскоре в фирме начали работать над совместным проектом с одним из крупнейших модельных агентств города. Бэкхён скрежетал зубами, когда делал фотографии разукрашенных и расфуфыренных барышень, которым дышал в пупок и которые наглым образом висли на их арт-директоре, то есть на Паке. Впервые Бён пожалел, что не имел возможности похвастаться высоким ростом, чтобы не теряться на фоне этих великанш. Стельки здесь были плохими помощниками. Он даже начал подумывать купить туфли на платформе или высоченных каблуках и надеть их под длинные брюки, чтобы не было видно его потуг ничем не уступать в росте моделям. Но, кажется, Чанёль даже не замечал их попыток соблазнения. Вот здесь Бэк злорадно потирал ладошками: эти глупые девки не понимали, что у них нет шанса, если, конечно, они не были трансвеститами… Хотя, внешне те очень даже похожи. Пак был геем, причём с многолетним стажем, и единственная грудь, при взгляде на которую он улыбался, и его взгляд горел, — мамина, когда та кормила его своим грудным молоком. Пускай у девушек и не было шанса, но отчего-то периодически Бэкхёна посещало волнение, что он может лишиться Чанёля, поэтому на обеденных перерывах он постоянно утягивал Пака с собой куда-нибудь, где даже издали не виднелись ярко крашеные волосы моделей. Но иногда ему не везло, и те буквально заталкивали после работы арт-директора в свой небольшой фургон, уезжая на какую-то «сверхнеобычную» вечеринку, где таким скромным и незаметным работникам, как Бэкхён, делать было нечего. Поэтому тот просто собирал свои вещи и ехал в гордом одиночестве к себе домой, заказывал пиццу и смотрел футбол. Правда он постоянно переключал на какую-то слезливую дорамку, но упрямо твердил всем, что смотрит футбол по вечерам пятницы и ничего кроме.  
  
Когда парень уже засыпал в одну из таких пятниц, послышался шум в коридоре. Только один человек, помимо хозяина квартиры, имел ключи от неё: Чанёль. Вот его довольная пьяная мордашка показалась первой из-за приоткрытой двери в зал. Пака заметно шатало. Он насвистывал что-то себе под нос. Запнувшись о край ковра, Чанёль приземлился коленями на пол возле ног удивлённого Бэкхёна и обнял своими длинными руками его за пояс, выдыхая в живот.  
  
— А вечерок вышел упоительным…  
  
— Опять, сволочь, нажрался до полуобморочного состояния? И как ты на своих длиннющих ногах целёхоньким до меня добрался-то?  
  
— На крыльях любви, мой птенчик, — промурлыкал Чанёль, захватывая зубами футболку Бёна и нагло ныряя руками под ткань.  
  
— Иди в душ, петушара! — Бэкхён встал с дивана, из-за чего Чанёлю пришлось отцепиться от старшего. Он тут же упал лицом на ковёр, жалобно мыча и стуча кулаками по твёрдой поверхности. Пак был полностью дезориентирован и ногами выписывал такие кренделя, что после адской карусели в парке подобного не случалось.  
  
С горем пополам Бён поднял тяжелую тушку с пола и помог дойти до ванной, тут же толкая в душевую и включая напор ледяной воды. Это немного отрезвило горе-пьяницу. Пак кричал так, как в тот раз, когда испугался пролетевшего мимо него филина в парке, где в тот момент Бэкхён и он, понятное дело, чем занимались. Но хорошо, что тогда они просто целовались, иначе неизвестно, отреагировал ли бы на внезапное появление птицы Чанёль так же, или же навсегда остался бы импотентом с психическим расстройством.  
  
Бэкхён пожалел Чанёля, который, не переставая, трещал о том, что он старался сбежать от дотошных девиц с самой поездки в клуб. На деле место оказалось ничуть не «необычным», даже дизайн интерьера был больше похож на дешевый публичный дом, поэтому парню вдвойне сильнее хотелось смыться оттуда. Но окучивавшие его модели не давали сделать и шага в сторону выхода. Поэтому ничего другого парню не оставалось, кроме как споить девушек и тем самым повысить свои шансы на скорое освобождение.  
  
Когда, лежа в постели, Бён гладил младшего по тёмным волосам, то вспоминал студенческие годы, в которые у Пака были рыжие кудряшки. Он казался ему тогда очень милым, хотя они и не ладили друг с другом. Как они вообще сблизились? Наверное, всё решил случай, когда однокурсники Бэка разузнали о его ориентации. Тогда ему бы сильно досталось, если бы в перепалку не влез Чанёль, сообщив всем, что «быть геем не зазорно» и «каждый имеет право проявлять любовь таким способом, каким сам пожелает». Тогда он выглядел настолько круто, что Бэкхён невольно им залюбовался и не заметил протянутой ему руки. Когда Пак помог ему подняться, то вместе с их рукопожатием исчезла оставшаяся в прошлом конкуренция.  
  
Бэкхён завидовал Чанёлю. Тому не нужно было ничего делать для того, чтобы очаровать людей. Они сами к нему липли, словно слетевшиеся на мёд пчелы. А вот Бёну приходилось тяжело над собой работать, думать о внешнем виде, макияже, маникюре, эпиляции и поведении, чтобы на него обратил внимание хотя бы задрот Шинхёк, с которым он и переспал скорее от отчаяния, нежели из-за симпатии. Бэк искал больше причину в окружающих, чем в себе. Он считал, что практически достиг совершенства и мог быть идеалом для каждого парня. Возможно, по этой причине и казалось, что он был слишком требовательным к своему партнёру. Но так только казалось на первый взгляд: за холодным хрусталем цвела и распускалась прекрасная роза, которую мог увидеть не каждый. Только Чанёль и Чунмён, с которым Бэкхён познакомился в студенческом совете, смогли её в нём разглядеть. У парня была ранимая и романтичная душа, которую он так искусно прятал от других. Как и все, Бён боялся раскрыться перед людьми, боялся, что они причинят ему боль и кинут, узнав, какой он на самом деле. Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Бэкхён начинал задумываться, что проблему стоит искать не в людях, а в себе. Парень чаще стал анализировать по ночам свое дневное поведение, перематывать в голове ситуации и разговоры, делая выводы, где, как ему показалось, он поступил неправильно. Но в одиночку всё равно невозможно понять всех своих минусов. Он надеялся, что Пак поможет ему в этом.  
  
Чанёль был всегда рядом, как и положено лучшему другу. Когда Бэкхёну не с кем было сходить в кино, то тот безоговорочно соглашался, и они шли на вечерний сеанс, даже если фильм не нравился Паку. Он просто сидел рядом и спал. Иногда даже всхрапывал, за что получал недовольный тычок локтём Бёна в бок.  
  
После сеанса они ехали обратно на машине Бэкхёна, потому что Пак вновь парковал свою в неположенном месте и ту отгоняли на штраф-стоянку, лишив на неделю прав пользования.  
  
— Почему всегда всё заканчивается на поцелуе? Почему никто не снимает фильмы о том, что бывает после, когда влюбленные нашли друг друга?  
  
— Бэкхён-а, об этом снято множество фильмов.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да, они называются «порно».  
  
— Вот всегда ты всё испоганишь пошлостями! — покачал головой старший, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
  
Они зашли в квартиру, делясь впечатлениями о фильме. В основном горел только взгляд Бэкхёна, пока он поражался отважным поступкам главного героя, а Чанёль делал вид, что слушал, хотя в этот момент думал совсем о другом.  
  
— Ты опять косишь под Исина? — Бэк заметил отчуждённый взгляд друга и недовольно надул нижнюю губу.  
  
— Прости. Никак не могу перестать думать о работе. С этим спецвыпуском одни хлопоты.  
  
— И ты зачастил приходить с ночёвкой. Можно сказать, что практически перебрался ко мне жить. У тебя своя квартира есть, — парень повесил ключи на настенный крючок возле зеркала и окинул себя беглым взглядом: уставшие глаза со слабыми тёмными кругами под ними после долгого дня без отдыха и слегка сероватый цвет лица.  
  
В последнее время Бэкхён практически не высыпался, так как ночью тратил на сон максимум два-три часа, а остальное отведённое для этого время Чанёль не выпускал его из-под себя. Паку не нужно было спешить на работу. Он стоял выше Бёна по должности. Директор издания почему-то решил, что жизнерадостный младший справится лучше с поставленной задачей, нежели тихий Бэкхён, хотя у парней было одинаковое образование, а аттестат старшего выглядел намного респектабельнее Пака. Но, скорее всего, дело было опять в представительности натуры. Бён не выглядел как арт-директор, а вот как главный фотограф вполне. Но парень никогда не ненавидел Чанёля и не завидовал ему, хотя тот и пришёл намного позже и по его рекомендации попал в агентство. Бэка вполне устраивала его работа. Намного интереснее быть охотником за красивым кадром, пребывая вне стен агентства, чем сидеть и тухнуть в кабинете. Вот даже Чанёль начал жаловаться на боли в спине. А всё из-за постоянного сидячего образа жизни. Паку не хватало подвижности на работе, он демонстрировал её ночью, изматывая физически и морально своего друга. А тот ни слова не говорил против. Хотелось забыться, а секс — прекрасное средство не думать о работе и расслабиться. Два года они в таких отношениях. «Такие отношения» — это не совсем точно охарактеризовывало расстановку вещей между парнями. Бэкхён начинал путаться и не знал, должны ли друзья подобным заниматься? Два года. Двадцать четыре месяца. Слишком долго. Бён боялся привыкнуть. Когда же они вновь станут просто друзьями?  
  
— Но мне в ней одиноко, Бэк, — взгляд Пака потускнел, пока он расшнуровывал свои кеды.  
  
— Постарайся всё же пореже приходить, а то вдруг у меня бойфренд появится. Что тогда? Как я ему объясню твоё присутствие?  
  
Действительно. Когда-нибудь их «дружба с привилегиями» подойдёт к концу. Бэкхён влюбится, и тогда Чанёль вновь останется один, никому ненужным. Его сердце горестно сжалось, стоило только представить вечера без Бэкхёна, его недовольств и подколов, а также без вечерних посиделок за романтической комедией. Пак готов был вытерпеть не совсем мужские фильмы, лишь бы старший разрешил ему и дальше приходить, когда он захочет.  
  
Ответ Чанёля растворился в воздухе, когда он направился в сторону спальни, где в шкафу взял сменную одежду, аккуратно сложенную Бэкхёном ровной стопочкой.  
  
— Я первый в душ. Расстелешь пока постель? — как-то сухо обратился младший к Бёну, неся подмышкой свернутые вещи.  
  
Старший лишь только пожал плечами и нажал на кнопку включения компьютера. В то время как тот грузился, он выполнил просьбу Чанёля и взбил руками подушки.  
  
Пока у него выдалось свободное время, парень решил поискать информацию о стилях, в которых должны были пройти последующие фотосъемки.  
  
Чанёль старался вместе с потом смыть с себя и непрошенные мысли, где он представил Бэкхёна, идущего за руку и смеющегося рядом с незнакомым парнем. Кулак Пака поцеловал глухим ударом стенку душевой. Стало больно дышать от подобной картинки в голове. Почему? Ведь этого не миновать?  
  
Когда парень вышел из ванной комнаты, обнаружил старшего, сидящим за столом и что-то печатавшим на компьютере. Бён сидел к нему спиной. Его растянутая футболка, в которой он всегда спал, оголила одно плечо, хранившее до сих пор красный отпечаток их с Чанёлем бурной ночи. Пак, ступая босыми ногами по ковру с длинным ворсом, осторожно приблизился и коснулся губами голого плеча, ведя ими выше и прикусывая кожу на шее, где бился ровный пульс.  
  
— Погоди, — Бэкхён уклонился от горячих губ, что оставляли влажные следы на его шее. — Мне нужно скопировать и вставить текст.  
  
— А мне нужно вставить тебе…  
  
— Чан… Нет… — Бён старался уклониться от неугомонного друга, продолжая переносить нужную ему информацию в открытый документ.  
  
— Когда в такой момент человек говорит «нет», то он подразумевает «да». Так что не ломайся, — парень сгрёб руками края футболки и стянул ту впоследствии со старшего, целуя выпирающую ключицу.  
  
Почему Бэкхён был таким манящим? И как раньше Пак этого не замечал?  
  
— Тогда да, Чанёль… — с придыханием изрёк Бён: он начинал возбуждаться, а работу хотелось бы доделать.  
  
— Вот и умница! — Чанёль внаглую проник рукой в пижамные штаны Бэкхёна, почувствовав охватившими член пальцами, что его приставания приносили плоды и плоть твердела.  
  
— Бля, я имел ввиду «нет»!  
  
— Первое слово дороже второго! — парня подняли со стула и бросили на кровать, тут же атаковав его грудь поцелуями-укусами.  
  
— Пак-Мудак, чтоб тебя! Когда-нибудь я сам поимею тебя, пока ты будешь обессиленно дрыхнуть после!  
  
— Ну, массаж простаты — штука приятная, а твой «карандашик» вряд ли меня сильно покалечит!  
  
— Сука!  
  
— Не-а, кобель! — раздался довольный смешок возле уха, и мочку тут же втянули в рот.  
  
Чанёль вновь не дал Бэкхёну выспаться той ночью.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Утром Бён понял, что забыл поставить будильник. Он дёрнулся, посмотрев на настенные часы, и хотел было подняться, чтобы натянуть по-быстрому одежду, — он успешно проспал начало рабочего дня.  
  
— Постой, — его притянули за талию назад сильные руки Чанёля.  
  
— Я опаздываю. Мне влетит от начальства, — попытался разжать чужие пальцы парень, дёргая ногами и мотая светло-русыми волосами.  
  
— Я твоё начальство. Не забыл? Полежи со мной немного, — Пак настойчиво надавил на грудь Бэкхёна, придвинув ближе к своей и вдохнув цитрусовый с примесью трав запах волос друга.  
  
Бёну ничего не оставалось, как сдаться и расслабиться в его руках.  
  
Тихо тикали стрелки настенных часов. Утреннее солнце слепило глаза, отчего Бэкхён постоянно жмурился. Пак переложил его к себе на грудь и лениво поглаживал по волосам. Его грудь размеренно вздымалась и дарила тепло и спокойствие. Бён начал потихоньку возвращаться в мир сновидений.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сквозь пелену дремоты услышал он тихий низкий голос Пака.  
  
— М? Ты вновь сожалеешь о том, что мы…  
  
— Нет. Мне жаль, Бэкхён, что твой первый раз был с редкостным мудаком. Ты заслужил особенный первый раз, как и все.  
  
— О боги, тебя всегда после секса так дрючит?  
  
— Не могу забыть этого. Как вспомню, что твоё горячее тело лежало под жалким ботаном в брекетах, от которого всегда пахло тухлой рыбой, так во мне просыпается дикое негодование. Если бы я знал, то нашел бы тебе хорошего парня…  
  
— Знаешь что, Пак Чанёль, засунь себе в задницу свою жалость!  
  
— Иди сюда…  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Я заглажу свою вину.  
  
— Чанёль!  
  
— Ты уже твёрдый. До чего же тебя легко возбудить. Мне это нравится! — хихикнул Пак, продолжая наступать своими настойчивыми ласками на возмущённого друга.  
  
— Убери свои руки. Чан… Перестань!  
  
В спальне раздался звук громкой пощечины.  
  
Бэкхён не хотел, но так уж получилось, что его ладонь легла на щёку друга, оставив после себя розоватый след. Поджав от обиды губы, Чанёль сел на постели и стал медленно одеваться, собирая свои вещи с пола возле кровати. Он не обращал внимания на горевшую от шлепка щёку. Весь игривый настрой спал на «нет», оставив после себя лишь чувство разочарования.  
  
— Прости, — погладил по сгорбившейся спине парня Бэкхён. — Я не знаю, как так вышло. Мне жаль.  
  
Бён, действительно, сожалел. Его ладонь пульсировала. Он знал, насколько болезненной оказалась пощечина. Бэкхён мысленно стукнул себя по голове. Почему он отказал Чанёлю? Откуда пришло это чувство страха? Почему парень запаниковал, когда понял, что вскоре они вновь займутся сексом?  
  
— Ничего. Это я виноват. Ты не хотел, а я настаивал. Ты и так вымотался, а я веду себя как эгоист. Проклятье, — Пак пропустил тёмные пряди сквозь пальцы и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Извини. Работа выматывает. Давай пока повременим немного с этим, хорошо? — Бён внимательно следил за реакцией друга на свои слова, и она не заставила его ждать.  
  
Чанёль встал и напряжённо начал натягивать на себя брюки. По сведённым к переносице бровям и хмурому взгляду Бэк понял, что тому не совсем понравилось его предложение.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул младший. — Пойдём. Собирайся на работу. По пути заскочим к Исину в магазин, наберём пакет бесплатных пончиков и пару стаканчиков кофе.  
  
Они часто пользовались добродушной и безотказной натурой парня Чунмёна. Но тот, кажется, был только рад осчастливить чем-то кого-то. Бэкхён с Чанёлем не могли смотреть на него без улыбки, а также не упускали случая потешиться над Кимом, который окидывал своего парня влюблёнными взглядами, стоило тому только появиться в зоне видимости. Чанёль не раз спрашивал Чунмёна, где ему удалось найти это чудо, но тот лишь разводил руками. После встречи Чжана с Кимом в ресторане, многое изменилось в их жизни. Исин взял кредит в банке и открыл маленькую кондитерскую, которая начала стремительно набирать популярность. Возможно, причина крылась в милом и лучезарном юном хозяине магазинчика, который привлекал всех своей тёплой улыбкой. Долг за кондитерскую китаец выплатил практически сразу, не без помощи Чунмёна, который продал один из своих раритетных мотоциклов. Исин возмущался, но недолго. Стоило его парню только сказать, что любит он его намного больше «какого-то хлама» у себя в гараже, как Исин молча принял помощь. Они многое услышали/узнали об их с Исином истории любви, но всё же у тех оставалось множество тайн, которыми они делиться с Бэком и Ёлем не собирались.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
На радость Бэкхёна, неделя, наконец, подошла к концу, и совместный с модельным агентством проект был также завершен. Почти три недели изнурительной работы позади. Парень уже долгое время не чувствовал себя столь счастливым, как после сдачи фото для одобрения арт-директором. Чанёль принял их даже не глядя: он никогда не сомневался в профессионализме Бэкхёна.  
  
Чанёль вновь появился на квартире Бёна, потому что тяжёлое время для агентства было позади.  
  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как парень вернулся к себе домой и, сидя на диване, вытянул свои ножки возле телевизора, как раздалась трель дверного замка. Бэк уже догадался, кого принесла нелёгкая на ночь глядя. Он молча пропустил друга с бутылкой вина и упаковкой жареной курицы.  
  
Они отпраздновали публикацию спецвыпуска, который, по ожиданиям, должен был хорошо раскупаться на прилавках, а после улеглись в постель. Бэкхён ждал, когда же по его телу поплывут горячие прикосновения Чанёля, но ничего не последовало. Бён был потрясен. Неужели и Пак так вымотался, что этой ночью решил просто поспать рядом с другом? Бэк не мог сомкнуть глаз до полтретьего ночи, а когда удостоверился, что Чанёль уже спит крепким сном позади него, сжимая пальцами бок, то последовал его примеру.  
  
Странности в поведении лучшего друга Бёна продолжались. На обеденных перерывах Бэкхён не находил его у себя в кабинете. На рабочем столе пребывал хаос. Это было очень неожиданно для человека, привыкшему к порядку. Пак даже носки клал вечером в ящик пяточка к пяточке, а тут заваленный в беспорядке бумагами стол. У него изменилось не только поведение, но и стиль в одежде. Привыкший к светлым тонам в одежде друга Бэкхён был обескуражен, когда Чанёль являлся на работу во всем чёрном. Даже в серьге левого уха сверкал маленький оникс.  
  
Впервые по прошествии почти месяца Чанёль вновь порадовал Бэкхёна своим визитом. Но вновь между ними ничего не произошло. Бён боялся проявить инициативу, ведь таким друг казался ему крайне странным. Он не знал, как бы повёл себя Пак, если бы он на него набросился с поцелуями или же просто дёрнул за молнию на брюках и отсосал. Бэкхён страдал, но не по сексу, а по близости. Ему не хватало рядом крепкого плеча. Не кого-нибудь ещё, а именно Чанёля.  
  
Парни сидели и резались в компьютерные игры, пока Бэкхён не предложил сварганить на быструю руку парочку бутербродов и невоодушевлённой походкой направился на кухню. Когда он вернулся обратно, облизывая с мизинца соус, с тарелкой еды, то заметил склонившегося над ноутбуком Пака, который делал гелиевой ручкой какие-то пометки на листе бумаги.  
  
— Что делаешь? — дунул в ухо друга Бэкхён, отчего тот подпрыгнул на стуле и захлопнул ноутбук.  
  
— Ох, Крисусе! Не пугай так! — парень прижал кулак со смятой бумагой к груди.  
  
— Так что ты там выискивал? Ещё и записи какие-то делал? — Бён дёрнул уголок бумаги в руке друга, но тот сжал кулак ещё сильнее, отчего маленький кусочек так и остался между пальцами Бэкхёна.  
  
— Чанёль, не зли меня, — угрожающим тоном промолвил старший, и Паку некуда было деваться, кроме как рассказать: Бэкхён в гневе страшен и не всегда адекватен.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, — обычно именно так, с протяжным именем друга на губах, и начинаются сумасшедшие просьбы Пака.  
  
Вот и сейчас он стоял и смотрел на Бёна, невинно моргая ресницами и напоминая кота из Шрека. Чанёль очень был похож на этого персонажа. За этими невинными речами потом следовал настоящий тайфун, от которого Бэк ошеломлённо терял дар речи.  
  
— Что на этот раз удумал?  
  
— Не хочешь попробовать массаж?  
  
Бэкхён приподнял вопросительно одну бровь:  
  
— Всего лишь?  
  
— Эротический массаж. Я вычитал о том, что партнёр получает неземное удовольствие, но никогда не пробовал. Когда появится парень, то я не хочу ударить в грязь лицом.  
  
Послышался обречённый глубокий вздох Бёна. Он так и знал, что всё не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, но если мне не понравится…  
  
— Тогда я прекращу и даже не попытаюсь вновь заговорить с тобой о подобном. Я знаю, Бэкхён. Это наше четвёртое правило, — поднял правую ладонь Чанёль.  
  
— Договорились, — они скрепили обещание мизинцами.  
  
— У тебя есть масло для массажа или что-нибудь, что смогло бы его заменить? — поинтересовался Пак, теребя в руке бумажку и опустив вниз взгляд.  
  
— Есть… Мне коллеги по работе подарили. Вместе с полотенцем. Там на нём даже имя моё вышито, — улыбнулся Бэкхён, открывая шкаф в поисках заветного прозрачного футляра, где находился его подарок.  
  
Парни решили, что лучше всего постелить полотенце на пол в зале. Чтобы не испачкать случайно маслом ковер, они свернули его и поставили в угол.  
  
— Что дальше? — неуверенно потёр ладонями о брюки Бэкхён.  
  
— Наверное, нам стоит раздеться.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул в ответ Пак, стягивая через голову чёрную водолазку.  
  
Откуда пришла эта скованность? Почему вдруг их так смущали голые тела друг друга. Они отводили взгляды и, переполненные волнением, кусали губы.  
  
— Что теперь?  
  
— Тебе нужно сесть и взять меня за руки, — вытянул свои ладони вперёд Чанёль, и на них легли аккуратные тонкие фаланги пальцев Бёна.  
  
— Так? — уселся Бэкхён, подогнув под себя ноги и блуждая взглядом по кубикам пресса друга: выше он боялся поднять глаза и встретиться с чужим взглядом, ниже — слишком стыдно. Было бы странно, если бы он уткнулся взглядом в член. Они же не сексом заняться решили?  
  
— Да. Только глаза закрой, — на секунду друг бросил на Пака озадаченный взгляд, после чего его веки закрылись.  
  
— И?  
  
— Представь, что ты сейчас находишься возле водопада в самом центре тропического леса. Вода бурлящим потоком ударяется о камни и расстилающийся внизу водоём. Вокруг раздаётся веселая трель экзотических птиц. Тебя обволакивает тёплый воздух, который ты медленно-медленно вдыхаешь через нос.  
  
Чем больше Бэкхён слушал низкий грудной голос Пака, тем больше впадал в забытье. Он не столько вникал в смысл сказанного, сколько просто наслаждался бархатным голосом друга. Внезапно он понял, что упал спиной на полотенце после несильного нажима в грудь ладонью Чанёля. Тот придержал его за затылок и помог удобно лечь. Чувство неизвестности и томящего ожидания возрастали в груди Бёна. Но его это вовсе не пугало, а, наоборот, распаляло и заставляло сердце учащённо биться.  
  
Чанёль внимательно следовал инструкциям, в его голове всплывали указания массажиста из статьи. Он положил на чужой живот руку и налил на неё масла из флакончика, ведя ладонью вверх и оставляя блестящий след. Он повторял это простое движение, оставляя маслянистую полоску ровно посередине груди друга. Бэкхён втянул впалый живот и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Лёгкие прикосновения были приятными и нежными, отчего тело покрывалось гусиной кожей. Тем временем Пак добавил себе на предплечье масло и растёр его вторым, после чего волнистыми линиями проскользил по грудной клетке Бэкхёна, огибая соски, которые затвердевали от напряжения. Это больше было похоже на ласки, хорошо замаскированные под массаж. В разы температура воздуха нагрелась, стоило только ладонями пройтись вдоль боков Бэкхёна. Чанёль несильно надавливал подушечками пальцев под пупком, ненароком касаясь покоившегося на мошонке члена. Тот заинтересованно дёрнулся, когда ладонь легла поверх него. Весь огонь внутри тела Бёна переметнулся с области груди в пах. Пальцы просто гладили поверх, размазывая масло, а Бэкхён твердел от незатейливых прикосновений. Парня перевернули на живот, и тот уткнулся подбородком в сиреневое полотенце, глубоко вздыхая и прикрывая с трепещущими ресницами глаза. Ребром ладоней Пак прошёлся вдоль ложбинки попы, раздвигая ягодицы и приоткрывая взор на сжимающееся отверстие. Его руки были сложены так, будто он вымаливал бога наслаждения подарить как можно больше своей силы Бэкхёну и заставить тело парня гореть в агонии страсти. Друг Пака дёрнулся, когда почувствовал, что струя масла заполнила ложбинку, и один палец осторожно проник в него. Второй рукой Пак массировал его яйца и иногда двумя пальцами вёл по всей длине стоящего члена.  
  
— Чанёль, это так приятно, — выдохнул в полотенце Бэкхён.  
  
Его пониженный на тон голос звучал с надрывом и крайне эротично. Парень судорожно втянул в лёгкие воздух и еле слышно замычал, когда палец коснулся внутри его простаты. Пак круговыми движениями начал массировать железу, ощущая, как вибрировали от его незамысловатых действий стенки прохода.  
  
Бэкхён прогнулся сильнее, оттопырив свои округлости. По правилам массажа он должен был лежать смирно. Но парень не мог мыслить трезво и остановить своих порывов. Он и так был крайне возбуждён. А сейчас ему дарили ещё большее удовольствие, отчего его член начал выделять больше естественной смазки.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Чанёль плюнул на шепчущий внутренний голос, что он поступал в тот момент крайне опрометчиво, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Разморённое, покрытое маслом тело, особенно упругая задница, которая просто идеально ложилась ему в ладони, сбивала с толку, а ещё и жадно всасывающий его пальца анус так и молил о том, чтобы Пак перестал мучить свою совесть и оказал честь своим возбуждением, наконец, заполнив друга до основания.  
  
— Боги, Бэк… Я больше не могу, прости…  
  
Он мягко вошёл в парня. Старший не возражал, шире раздвигая ноги, и приглушенно замычал. Толчки были слишком медленными и дразнящими. Руки Чанёля постоянно соскальзывали с талии на таз, поэтому приходилось сильнее давить на кожу, после чего у Бэкхёна, наверняка, останутся синяки, но это не особо волновало как Ёля, так и Бэка. Бён сильнее прогнулся в спине и подался назад, упираясь коленями в пол.  
  
— Давай же, Чан! Умоляю!  
  
Он удовлетворенно охнул, когда Пак взял его за вытянутые назад руки, приподняв грудь над полом, и начал сильнее вбиваться в покрытое, словно золотыми пылинками, тонким слоем массажного масла тело Бэкхёна.  
  
От масла все изгибы и округлости парня стали ещё более манящими. Скулящие звуки, срывающиеся с тонких губ, влажные волосы на затылке, высокая температура тела и аристократические пальцы, что сжимали его запястья, — всё это вскружило Паку голову, отчего тот позабыл обо всём на свете. Даже о том, что пообещал себе, что сегодня подобного не случится, что он просто сделает массаж и они лягут спать.  
  
Бэкхён вырвал одну руку из захвата и вплёл пальцы в волосы Чанёля, притянув того ближе и слыша хриплые вздохи. Он повернул голову Пака в бок и нашёл своими губами чужие, даря им влажный и дерзкий поцелуй. Как же он скучал по этим губам!  
  
Кончили они практически одновременно. Бэкхён пришёл к финишу первым, обессиленно падая на полотенце. Пак не позабыл об их условиях, одним рывком выходя из парня и выстреливая семенем на его спину. Он удерживал себя на весу локтями, лежа на Бёне, чтобы тому не трудно было вдыхать спасательный воздух.  
  
Старший не стал возражать, пытаясь отойти от пронзившего всё его тело чувства экстаза. На смену плотского удовлетворения пришла паника: это больше не было похожим на простой секс.  
  
Когда они привели себя в чувства, Пак на руках отнёс Бэкхёна в ванную комнату, поставив под душ. Они отмывались от масла вместе. Бён уткнулся лицом в грудь Чанёля и лениво вёл ладонями по чужим рукам. Они оба о чём-то глубоко задумались. Не было шуток, не было вообще никаких слов. Между ними стояла напряжённая тишина, которая вместе с каплями воды передавала свои электрические импульсы.  
  
В одночасье Чанёль подхватил парня под ягодицами, прижимая плотнее к плитке, и вновь вошёл. Парень хмуро смотрел прямо в глаза Бэкхёну, врываясь в него глубокими толчками, а тот просто обхватил его шею руками, не способный оторваться от пугающего внимательного взгляда друга. С ним явно что-то происходило. Эта внутренняя буря отражалась в тёмных зрачках. Что же случилось с Чанёлем? Отчего такая странная реакция? Почему у Бёна плохое предчувствие?  
  
Тогда Бэкхён проворочался всю ночь в постели, а под утро чувствовал себя разбитым и морально подавленным. Чанёль уловил изменения в характере друга и сам приготовил завтрак, не став утруждать этим парня. Бэк погладил Паку рубашку, заслужив за это тёплый поцелуй в щёку, а после они, переодевшись, поехали в издательское агентство.


	3. Часть 3

Бён вновь отвёз Пака на работу. Никто из сотрудников не смотрел на них с отвращением, ведь все думали, что эти двое — лучшие друзья. Поэтому никогда не возникало двоякости их отношений и вопросов из серии: «Почему они приезжают и уезжают вместе?». Конечно, если бы те узнали, что парни геи и спят с друг другом по дружбе, то сначала долго смеялись бы от курьёзности ситуации, а после бы безмолвно сторонились. Но реакция на каждого парня по истечении времени была бы разной: Чанёль бы вновь купался во всеобщей любви, а вот Бэкхёна бы обходили стороной и, возможно, приписали именно ему, что это именно он соблазнил друга. Пассивы в отношениях всегда обвинялись в первую очередь. В итоге страдали они больше, но это никого не волновало, даже актива, который воспользовался им, а после ушёл, даже не удосужившись как-то опровергнуть обвинения людей со стороны, которые толком и не знали, кто прав, а кто виноват в подобного рода связи. Но, странное дело, Чанёль и Бэкхён не особо и боялись, что их настоящие отношения станут известны людям из окружения. Они не особо и скрывались от них. В последнее время они вообще не занимались пошлостями на работе, отчего и вероятность быть замеченными снизилась.  
  
В этот день они практически не пересекались, что вызывало недоумение в глазах сотрудников: неужели между парнями пробежала чёрная кошка? Только под самый конец рабочего дня Бэкхён зашёл в кабинет к Паку, чтобы поинтересоваться: остался ли его завтрашний выезд на встречу выпускников восемьдесят пятого года по плану, без изменений. Когда же он получил утвердительный ответ, то хотел поскорее скрыться с глаз друга.  
  
— Ты подбросишь меня до дома? — спросил его Чанёль, сидя за рабочим столом.  
  
— Нет, я сегодня занят, — уклончиво ответил Бэкхён, продолжая смотреть куда угодно, но только не на друга.  
  
— То есть? С-свидание? — взволнованно поинтересовался тот, отрывая взгляд от монитора компьютера.  
  
Его рука перестала бегать по кнопкам, и весь парень заметно напрягся.  
  
— Нет, Чунмён в гости позвал.  
  
— Тогда я тоже… — уже собрался закрыть окно с документом Пак, но его перебил Бэкхён, махая рукой.  
  
— Нет надобности. Чунмён хотел обсудить что-то со мной с глазу на глаз. Не нужно стеснять его твоим присутствием.  
  
— И что это за секрет такой, что я вдруг стал лишним? — хмыкнул Чанёль, сжимая пальцы правой руки в кулак.  
  
— Не знаю. Это как-то связано с днём рождения Исина. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что у него скоро день рождения?  
  
— Вот чёрт! — стукнул себя по лбу Чанёль. — Седьмого, да? Совсем из головы вылетело. Я даже подарок не присмотрел, а это уже через неделю.  
  
— Так и езжай сейчас в город. В центре магазины ещё открыты. Может, найдёшь что-нибудь подходящее, — Бэкхён в душе ликовал: он смог так легко избавиться от лишних расспросов друга.  
  
Конечно, Чунмён позвал его, но он вполне мог прийти и с Чанёлем; однако, Бёну почему-то захотелось посидеть с Кимом без присутствия посторонних, особенно младшего, рядом с которым он внезапно начал чувствовать себя неуютно. Но об этом он благополучно умолчал.  
  
— Точно! — щёлкнул пальцами Чанёль, поднимаясь с кресла и выключая компьютер.  
  
Бэкхён погнал на своей машине к Чунмёну. Пак же, словив такси, помчался в центр покупать подарок Исину. Он надеялся, что сможет найти что-то подходящее и оригинальное для китайца.  
  
Ким удивлённо встретил Бэкхёна без сопровождения вездесущего Чанёля.  
  
— А почему дружок твой отсутствует?  
  
— Причина та же, по которой ты позвал меня к себе: день рождения твоего парня. Так, что ты хотел? — парень вошёл в квартиру Чунмёна и, озираясь по сторонам, понял, что Чжана не было дома.  
  
— Короче, я хочу подарить Сину фотоальбом с нашими фотографиями, начиная со дня знакомства. Я не мастер по обработке фото и оформить альбом красиво тоже не смогу. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Это мило, Мён. Уверен, что Исину такое понравится. Ему по душе подобные приятные мелочи. Тем более, это связано с вашими общими воспоминаниями. Могу ещё поискать фотографии в папках с праздников. Помню, что с наших с тобой дней рождения и с того пикника в парке у нас вышли замечательные фотки, — похлопал по плечу друга Бэкхён.  
  
— Отлично, — расплылся в улыбке Ким, потянув младшего в комнату, где стоял компьютер. — Я уже перенёс в отдельную папочку все фотографии, которые хотел бы, чтобы оказались в альбоме. И над дизайном оформления альбома тоже подумал. Всё найдёшь там.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул ему Бэкхён, садясь за стол. — Я поработаю, а ты пока угости друга чем-нибудь съедобным, а то в его рту с обеда не побывало и хлебной крошки.  
  
— Нет проблем, дружище! — кивнул друг Бёна и в приподнятом настроении удалился на кухню.  
  
За компьютером погруженный в работу парень не следил за временем, которое стремительно пролетало. Вскоре он вздрогнул от того, что Чунмён осторожно потряс его.  
  
— Ты неотрывно работаешь уже почти четыре часа. Доделаешь потом. Отдохни. Я боевичок один классный в видеопрокате взял. Давай посмотрим. И Исин скоро вернётся с выпивкой и чипсами. Он не должен понять, чем мы тут занимались.  
  
— Прозвучало, будто ты тут ему изменял со мной.  
  
— Ни за какие сокровища мира этого не произойдёт, — Ким исказил лицо в притворном ужасе.  
  
— Эй, я и обидеться могу! Ты ставишь под сомнение мою способность нравиться.  
  
— Ни в коем случае. Просто твои чары на меня не действуют, — развёл руками Чунмён.  
  
— Да, да, слышал уже тысячу раз: «Мне нужен только Исин», — пробурчал Бэкхён.  
  
— Вот и здорово, что мы поняли друг друга, а теперь фильм! — проверещал Чунмён, отодвигая кресло на колёсиках, где в этот момент находился его друг, от стола.  
  
Парни сидели и смотрели фильм, когда в кармане джинсов Бэкхёна завибрировал телефон.  
  
 **От кого: Дамбо  
Ты скоро вернёшься? Я у тебя.**  
  
— Кто пишет? — поинтересовался Чунмён, зевая от скуки: без Исина он чувствовал себя одиноким даже в присутствии лучшего друга.  
  
— Чанёль. Он у меня уже. И часа один просидеть не может, — помотал головой Бэкхён и убрал телефон обратно, ответив коротким: «Не знаю».  
  
— Вы как старая супружеская пара, ребят, серьёзно. Почему бы вам не встречаться? — потягиваясь до хруста в позвонках, произнёс старший из парней.  
  
— Мы просто хорошие друзья.  
  
— Друзья сексом не занимаются.  
  
— Мы лучшие друзья.  
  
Брови Чунмёна метнулись вверх.  
  
— Ты серьёзно?  
  
— Это привилегированные условия нашего с ним договора дружбы, который был подписан…  
  
— Спермой, — в зал с большой пиалой, наполненной чипсами, вошёл парень Кима. Ногами он подталкивал ящик с пивом в сторону журнального столика, где в этот момент расположились ноги Чунмёна.  
  
— Ащ! Исин, тебя только не хватало для полного счастья! — возмущённо растрепал свои светлые волосы Бэк.  
  
— Привет. Я скучал, — встал с дивана Чунмён и поцеловал Исина, забирая из его рук пиалу и ставя её на столик.  
  
— У вас идиллия, Бэкхён, которой нет и у женатиков. Сколько лет вы с Чанёлем «дружите», год, полтора? — спросил Чжан, присаживаясь на колени Кима.  
  
— Два с половиной года… Но ещё с универа сдружились. Итого, почти четыре с половиной.  
  
— Вот! И до сих пор не устали друг от друга, постоянно подтрунивая и шутя. Мне даже завидно, — поддержал своего бойфренда Чунмён.  
  
— Чему завидовать? На мой взгляд, это у вас с Исином идеальные отношения… — парень перевёл свой взгляд с Кима на Чжана.  
  
— Ссоры не обходят и нас стороной, Бэк. Причём, если мы ссоримся, то по-крупному и надолго. У вас с Чанёлем же всё переводится в шутку, и спустя час после недовольств вы уже трахаетесь на любой удобной поверхности. Ты считаешь Чанёля, цитирую: «ебанутым извращенцем», хотя сам им же и являешься! Ну чем не великолепная пара? — хохотнул, глядя на растерявшегося Бёна, Чунмён.  
  
— Вы ошибаетесь. Мы просто друзья с привилегиями!  
  
— Вы просто влюблённые без всякой крупицы разума! — Ким с Чжаном заметили, как приоткрылся рот Бэкхёна: парень явно хотел что-то возразить, но тут же закрыл его, опустив голову так, что светлая чёлка прикрыла его глаза, но оставив на обозрение сжатые в тонкую полоску губы.  
  
— Удивляюсь, как до сих пор вы этого не поняли, — поддержал своего парня Исин.  
  
— Вы не понимаете, мы друзья и…  
  
— Вот, значит, что тебя останавливает? То, что вы друзья, — наконец Чунмён понял, чего именно боялся глупый Бэкхён. — Ты втолкнул себе в голову эту мысль и занимаешься самовнушением. Вместо того, чтобы послать глупые предрассудки куда подальше и просто начать с Паком нормальные отношения.  
  
— Давайте-ка я сам с этим как-то разберусь? — наконец поднял голову младший, пронзая обиженным взглядом Кима.  
  
— Не откладывай всё на потом, Бэкхён. Иначе будет хуже и больнее, — посоветовал Чунмён, приобнял сидящего у него на коленях Исина и коротко поцеловал в щёку.  
  
Бэкхён вернулся к фильму. Но с этого момента он не смог вникнуть в ход истории, а после и совсем не помнил, о чём был этот боевик.  
  
Возвращался домой парень на своей машине, но ехал весьма осторожно: две бутылки пива давали о себе знать, и, если бы его остановили, то без штрафа бы не обошлось. В уме по сотому кругу прокручивался последний разговор с Чунмёном. Бэк сам начал осознавать серьёзность последствий их перешедшей за грань простой дружбы связи. И самое страшное, что Ким оказался прав: он начал чувствовать странное тепло в области сердца, стоило только Паку оказаться рядом, — первый признак влюблённости.  
  
— Нет, я не мог. Мы всего лишь друзья. И это был только секс. Мы же пообещали друг другу, — одёрнул себя Бён.  
  
Стоило парню только открыть двери своей квартиры, как его тут же прижали к стенке, предварительно заключив в крепкие объятия.  
  
В темноте было плохо видно нарушителя личного пространства, но по аромату одеколона, высокому росту и пробасившему ему в самое ухо «Бэкхён-и…» в нём парень сразу распознал Чанёля.  
  
— Пак, ты чего?  
  
Губы Бэкхёна почувствовали мягкость чужого рта. Чанёль трепетно поцеловал его. Бён замер в руках друга и на автомате ответил. Его мелкими шажками, не разрывая поцелуя, повели в спальню, и он тогда прекрасно осознал, для чего именно. Как же он скучал по напористому Паку и его сильным изучающим тело рукам.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Тихий стон сорвался с опухших от поцелуев губ ярко-вишневого оттенка. Парень положил руки на чужие плечи и несильно сжал, ощутив напряжение твёрдых мышц.  
  
— Чанёль, прошу тебя, Чанёль…  
  
Тот двигался мучительно медленно и сладко, отчего Бён начинал сходить с ума. Его тело плавилось от нежных прикосновений горячих пальцев и напористого языка, что облизывал его шею, спускаясь к груди и лаская затем его твёрдые соски. Парень поджимал пальцы на ногах и пятками сильнее давил на ягодицы Пака, ненавязчиво прося о большем.  
  
— Быстрее… Сильнее, пожалуйста, — протянул, сглотнув сухой ком, Бэкхён.  
  
Послышались громкие шлепки, и Бён закатил глаза от острого наслаждения, царапая короткими ногтями спину партнёра и оставляя по пять красных дорожек на каждой лопатке. Чанёль зашипел от боли и, взяв за запястья руки Бэкхёна, положил их над головой парня, сцепив в замок своими длинными фалангами. Сердце старшего неистово билось, желая выпрыгнуть из груди в любую секунду.  
  
Пак не выкрикивал пошлых словечек, а только гортанно стонал над другом, продолжая двигаться в Бэкхёне с размашистой амплитудой.  
  
— Держись, я скоро… — пробасил он, надавливая большим пальцем на головку члена партнёра.  
  
Бён прижался сильнее к груди Пака, когда, задрав голову и широко распахнув глаза, изливался себе на живот и в ладонь друга. Его рука обернулась вокруг плоти Чанёля, что стремительно покинул его, и Бэк тут же ощутил вязкую сперму, которая смешалась с его. Парень закрыл глаза и яро дышал через рот. Пак вытер его взмокшее тело лежащей на полу рубашкой старшего, а затем и с себя следы семени и пота. Сил идти в душ не было, как и желания вставать. Обоим хотелось просто понежиться в объятиях друг друга и послушать учащённый стук сердца лежащего рядом партнёра.  
  
За окном начинало светать, а парни только-только провалились в глубокий сон.  
  
Чанёля разбудили весьма необычным и приятным способом: Бэкхён дарил сонные тягучие поцелуи, больше похожие на простые касания губ. Он только делился теплом и получал его обратно. Всего лишь простые прикосновения, ничего пошлого, а в груди взрывались целые фейерверки. Пак вяло отвечал, прерывисто выдыхая в рот друга.  
  
— Ты сегодня какой-то не такой, Бэкхён. Что-то случилось? — Чанёль поглаживал пальцами взмокшую после недавнего секса спину друга.  
  
Тот практически засыпал от столь незатейливых лёгких прикосновений холодных подушечек пальцев Пака.  
  
«Да, Чунмён со своими бредовыми речами случился».  
  
— Нет, ничего не случилось. Всё в порядке, — покачал головой Бён, вновь чмокая парня в уголок губ.  
  
«Это любовь… Заткнись, мой глупый внутренний голос, просто заткнись!»  
  
— А у меня вот случилось… — осторожно произнёс Пак, гуляя взглядом по одеялу.  
  
Бэкхён перевернулся на спину и, зевнув, убрал с глаз младшего длинную чёрную чёлку.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, — Чанёль немного сомневался, стоило ли ему говорить об этом Бэкхёну именно сейчас, когда они лежали в постели, а тело его друга покрывали лучи утреннего солнца, отчего внутри Пака всё трепетало. — Кое-что хорошее… Я встретил кое-кого.  
  
«Я встретил кое-кого», — и что-то внутри Бэкхёна тут же оборвалось и упало, оглушив на секунду юношу. Наверное, это был звук треснувшего сердца.  
  
— Расскажи мне о нём…  
  
— Да, его зовут Кёнсу. У него губы сердечком и просто невероятные глаза, большие и ясные. Иногда он меня пугает своим внимательным взглядом исподлобья, но и в этом есть своё очарование, — Чанёль начал рассказывать с особым восторгом о парне, которого он встретил пару недель назад.  
  
Тогда он не думал, что судьба пошлёт им несколько новых встреч, совсем неожиданных. В итоге они провели замечательный совместный ужин позавчера, о котором Чанёль умолчал Бэкхёну. Что-то не давало ему об этом рассказать другу. Он так погрузился в повествование об обычном рабочем в отделе связи, что не заметил, как побледнело от его слов лицо Бэкхёна.  
  
— Вот как?.. Поздравляю… — Бён приподнялся и, обернув вокруг талии простынь, поспешил в сторону ванной.  
  
Он не должен был показывать Чанёлю, как ему было больно. Пальцы плохо слушались, когда парень заправлял уголок простыни, а в глазах предательски щипало. Но он проявил настойчивость, и, в конце концов, ткань свисала с его талии, а сам Бён поспешно направился в душ.   
  
— Бэк?.. — рот Пака озадаченно распахнулся, а глаза внимательно смотрели на то, как его друг покидал комнату.  
  
— Мать-природа зовёт… — Бён старался как можно радостнее произнести эту фразу, но прозвучало как-то надрывно.  
  
Парень шустро ретировался из спальни. Самое ужасное сейчас было заглянуть в глаза Чанёлю, чтобы тот с лёгкостью понял, в чём скрывался смысл такого странного поведения друга.  
  
Хлопнула дверь, и Бэкхён приложился лбом к холодной гладкой поверхности, стирая внешней стороной ладони непрошеные слезы. „Прощальный секс“. Что может быть более ничтожным? Но, кажется, Бэкхён не заслужил ничего, кроме жалости. Даже лучшего друга, который переспал с ним, при этом начав встречаться с понравившимся ему парнем.  
  
— Какого чёрта я напридумывал себе вновь сказку с хорошим концом? — выдохнул Бэкхён, глядя на две зубные щётки в стаканчике: его и Чанёля. Вскоре их станет на одну меньше.  
  
В конечном счёте, Пак ему ничего не обещал. Это была взаимная договорённость, построенная на сексе без привязанности, и только. Чувства не должны были вмешаться. Раньше всё было по-другому. Почему же сейчас всё изменилось?   
  
Бэкхён встал под холодный хлёсткий душ, который должен был помочь ему привести мысли в порядок. Возвращаться в спальню с видом затравленного кролика парню не хотелось, да и вызвать этим озадаченность друга тоже. Он намного сильнее тёр губкой своё тело, отчего оставались розовые следы. Но он не чувствовал боли, отчуждённо перематывая в голове все моменты близости с Чаном: душевая — одно из мест, где Бэкхён не раз кончал от умелых рук и члена Пака. Он даже разрешал младшему брить его в интимных местах, после чего всё заканчивалось вновь сексом либо под струями воды, либо на стиральной машинке (Чанёль редко терпел до спальной). Зато Бэкхёну нравилось, как его, завёрнутого в банный халат, поднимали на руки, несли в комнату и давали поваляться на мягких простынях. Он чувствовал себя таким защищённым в руках Пака. А сейчас он лишился главной опоры. Её забрал какой-то До Кёнсу из отдела связи.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
После сытного завтрака Чанёль поспешил в агентство, когда у Бэкхёна был намечен выезд на встречу выпускников.  
  
— Никаких обид, Бэкхён, да? — Пак прощался с другом, стоя на лестничной клетке.  
  
Его, странным образом, беспокоила холодность Бэка. Похоже, после освежающего душа кровь друга переняла низкую температуру воды: ледяная кожа обжигала, как только парень решил прикоснуться к Бёну за завтраком, отчего пришлось тут же одёрнуть руку.  
  
— Нет, конечно. С чего ты взял? Я рад, что наконец-то ты обзавелся парнем и моя задница больше не пострадает, — пытался скрыть за шуткой свою обеспокоенность Бэкхён, но чёртов голос дрожал.  
  
— Х-хорошо, — недоверчиво нахмурился Чанёль. — Тогда позвони мне, когда я смогу прийти поздравить Исина.  
  
— Договорились, — поспешно ответил Бэк, добавив: — Всего хорошего, Чан.  
  
— И тебе.  
  
Щелчок. Звук опускающегося лифта. И тишина, дробящая на мелкие кусочки душу Бёна. Всё кончено. Их дружба с привилегиями подошла к концу.  
  
«Не откладывай всё на потом, Бэкхён. Иначе будет хуже и больнее», — вспомнились слова Чунмёна.  
  
Но было, похоже, слишком поздно. Он опоздал взять билет на правильный поезд, вместо него его место в вагоне занял другой.  
  
Странно, но, когда ушёл Чанёль, Бэкхён не впал в уныние, а впервые за долгое время взялся за кисть. Неосознанно на вынутом из-за дивана чистом холсте стал постепенно вырисовываться образ друга. Бён тёр кулаками глаза, пытаясь не показывать неживой копии Пака свои слёзы.  
  
— Блядский Чанёль…  
  
Теперь многое обрело смысл. И внезапная смена гардероба, и интерес Чанёля к эротическому массажу, и то, что он начал отдаляться, по ночам не приставая к Бэкхёну со своим желанием получить сексуальную разрядку.  
  
— Небось, ради Кёнсу и старался с массажем… А я думал, что он… Придурок, какой же я идиот! — Бён отмывал деревянную палитру от красок в раковине ванной.  
  
Между Бэкхёном и Чанёлем, как оказалось, пробежала вовсе не чёрная кошка, а любящий одеваться во всё чёрное До Кёнсу.  
  
Парень съездил на встречу выпускников, но его кислая мина отпугивала всех гостей, поэтому они обходили хмурого парня стороной. Фотографии, по мнению Бэкхёна, когда он их просматривал на компьютере, получились никуда не годными. Ему даже было стыдно их предоставлять агентству. Но он постарался выбрать хотя бы шесть наиболее пригодных для выпуска и поработал с ними в Фотошопе.  
  
На следующий день Бён пропустил работу, написав Паку, что плохо себя чувствует. На что друг хотел приехать и привезти лекарство, но Бэкхён отказался от помощи. Он переслал по электронной почте вчерашние фотографии, а после, зашторив окна спальной комнаты, сжался маленьким комочком под одеялом, стараясь уснуть и как-то прожить очередной монотонный день.  
  
С тех пор многое изменилось. Чанёль и Бэкхён отгораживались всё больше друг от друга. Их ежедневные совместные вечера канули в лету. А когда Пак писал парню сообщения о желании встретиться, то у Бэкхёна внезапно появлялись неотложные дела, хотя, на самом деле, тот просто избегал общения с другом, боясь, что Чанёль всё поймёт и плюнет ему в душу, сказав, что это проблема Бэкхёна и тот сам должен с ней справляться. Он испугался, что Пак посмеётся над ним и уйдёт. Навсегда покинет его.  
  
Бэк украдкой поглядывал на выходивших вечером из здания издательства Кёнсу в сопровождении улыбчивого Чанёля, и ему хотелось пальнуть в них стоящим на подоконнике горшком с алое.   
  
Но, как бы Бэку не хотелось видеть довольного лица Пака, ему пришлось его лицезреть на праздновании дня рождения Исина. Тогда он сбросил, как и просил его друг, СМС со временем начала вечеринки в квартире Кима.  
  
Бэкхён выпал в осадок, когда в коридоре увидел не одного разувающегося Чанёля, а вместе с Кёнсу. Он не думал, что младший притащит с собой своего парня. Поэтому за праздничным столом он вёл себя крайне тихо. А сам виновник торжества медленно закипал от возмущения. Исин всегда старался сдерживать свои эмоции, выплёскивая их только в постели с Чунмёном. Но в этот день он не выдержал.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что Чанёль привёл сюда своего парня! — возмущённо помотал головой Чжан, стоя на кухне и выкладывая на блюдо салат. — Он полный кретин, Чунмён!  
  
— Тише, Исин. Могут услышать, — зашикал Ким, стоя позади и помогая придерживать салатницу своему парню.  
  
— Плевать. Это мой день рождения, на который я позвал только близких мне людей. Он не думал, что Бэкхёну будет неловко? Если бы знал, что учудит этот идиот, то позвал бы одного из работников кондитерской составить компанию Бэку. Минхёк настоящий красавчик! Он бы вправил мозги Чанёлю.  
  
— Он, значит, красавчик? Мне начать ревновать тебя? — недовольно надул губы Чунмён и положил подбородок на плечо Исина.  
  
— Нет смысла, Мён. Я не люблю его, — мягко улыбнулся тот: злость медленно выветривалась из него с каждым звуком бьющегося позади сердца близкого человека.  
  
— А меня любишь?  
  
— Больше всего на свете, — кротко поцеловал возлюбленного в щёку Чжан.  
  
— И я тебя…  
  
Бэкхён осторожно отошёл от приоткрытой двери в кухню. Интересно, если бы он сейчас расплакался, то стал бы «тряпкой и истеричкой» в глазах друзей? Но непрошеные слёзы сами всё решили за него. Он поспешно вытер их с лица манжетами рубашки. Стараясь думать о хорошем; с натянутой улыбкой парень вошёл в зал, где о чем-то разговаривали Чанёль с Кёнсу.  
  
Он видел, как под столом стопа бойфренда Пака ползла вверх по ноге первого, приподнимая штанину брюк, и не ушло от него то, как пристально Кёнсу смотрел на своего парня, отчего Бёну хотелось поскорее покинуть вечеринку, даже прыгнуть с балкона, чтобы никогда больше не видеть этих заигрываний, которые, похоже, нравились Чанёлю: тот смущённо опустил нос в свою тарелку, пытаясь скрыть румянец.  
  
Чунмён старался занять Бэкхёна разговором, прекрасно осознавая то, как переживал его друг. Как же ему хотелось врезать по этой раскрасневшейся далеко не от спиртного физиономии Пака!   
  
День рождения Исина стал для Бёна настоящим испытанием. В итоге праздником довольны остались только Чанёль с его парнем, хотя Ким заметил, как Пак бросал взволнованные короткие взгляды в сторону своего лучшего друга. Неужели беспокоился?  
  
Первым делом, когда Бэкхён вернулся к себе в квартиру, в стенку полетела стоящая в рамке на компьютерном столе фотография, где счастливый Бён сидел на спине Пака и обеими руками демонстрировал «знак мира». Стекло разбилось, и деревянная рамка треснула. Бэкхён застыл перед испорченной вещицей, а затем шустро опустился на колени и стал собирать осколки себе на рубашку. Он не заметил острого угла одного из них и порезался, тут же охая и облизывая языком ранку. Кровь была солёной, такой же, как и слёзы, что капали на помятую фотографию на полу комнаты.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Незатейливо в жизнь горожан ворвался с холодным ветром и пожелтевшими листьями ноябрь. Природа менялась, вместе с ней менялись и Чанёль с Бэкхёном.  
  
Сначала, глядя на них, возникал вопрос: «А лучшие ли они друзья?». Но по истечении пары недель всё больше на ум работников агентства приходил другой вопрос: «А друзья ли они вообще?». Парни словно стали невидимками друг для друга.  
  
Они не замечали друг друга в стенах здания. Только за обсуждениями вёрстки номера Бэкхён и Чанёль редко сталкивались взглядами и отвечали на заданные вопросы, но не более. Стоило им покинуть комнату, как за её стенами друзья вновь становились незнакомцами.  
  
Чунмён с тоской смотрел на то, как медленно угасал и становился слишком молчаливым его обычно крайне болтливый друг, хотя тот и уверял его, что всё с ним в порядке. Даже походы в кино не помогали. Наоборот, после просмотра очередной романтической комедии складка между бровями Бёна залегала ещё глубже.  
  
Бэк смотрел вслед уходящему Чанёлю, его грудь пронзало тысячью кинжалами, в горле застрял мешающий дышать ком, спину пробирало холодом, а глаза покрыла пелена слёз, отчего силуэты и предметы вокруг теряли свою привлекательность в расплывчатости форм.  
  
«Может, пора что-то менять в жизни?» — подумал Бэкхён, глядя на то, как Чанёль открывал дверь садящемуся в его машину Кёнсу: те вновь поехали на свидание куда-то в город. В глазах Бэка загорелся огонёк обиды: Пак никогда не был столь услужлив с ним, да и мил тоже.  
  
Вне всяких сомнений, ему определенно нужны были перемены в жизни. И Бэкхён знал, с чего ему следовало начать.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Чанёль пропустил вперед Кёнсу, учтиво открыв перед ним дверь в китайский ресторан. Это была не одна из дешёвых забегаловок, куда обычно он приводил своих парней-однодневок, да и Бэкхёна в подобные места Пак тоже не приглашал. Сегодня был особый случай: прошёл ровно месяц с тех пор, как они с Кёнсу начали официально встречаться.  
  
— С чего такие затраты, Чанёль? — оглядел удивлёнными глазами богатую обстановку заведения До, присаживаясь за столик, к которому их отвёл официант: Пак заранее зарезервировал им место, о чём сообщала стоящая на скатерти рядом с зажжённой свечой табличка.  
  
— Разве сегодня не наш день, Кённи? — Пак положил поверх маленькой ладони парня свою, но тот поспешно её выдернул.  
  
— Мы всего лишь месяц вместе, а не год! — хохотнул До, и его очаровательные губы приняли форму сердца.  
  
— Для меня это уже достаточный срок, — возразил Чанёль. — Поэтому я решил сделать этот день особенным, а ещё потому что…  
  
В кармане пиджака завибрировало, и это сбило парня от заранее приготовленной речи.  
  
— Прости, — он вынул мобильный и посмотрел на экран, где высветилось имя разрушителя интимного момента Чанёля с Кёнсу.  
  
«ЕБён Б.», — вербально прочёл Пак.  
  
— Бэкхён? — удивился парень. Он не ожидал, что друг ему позвонит, ведь он предупредил того заранее, чтобы сегодня его не беспокоили: у Чанёля было намечено свидание с Кёнсу.  
  
— Я отойду буквально на минуту, хорошо? — До согласно кивнул, и тогда юноша встал из-за стола и вышел на балкон, который был украшен подвесными красными фонарями с золотистыми иероглифами, означавшими «удачу».  
  
— Бэк, я же просил тебя! — ответил на вызов Чанёль. — Что стряслось? Надеюсь, это что-то очень важное.  
  
— Ничего, Чан, ничего особенного, — горестно хмыкнул на том конце Бэкхён.  
  
— Тогда какого лешего ты мне звонишь, зная, что у меня свидание с Кённи! — гневно процедил сквозь зубы Пак.  
  
— «Кённи?» Как мило, — очередной тихий смешок.  
  
После небольшой паузы Бэкхён продолжил:  
  
 — Всё больше я вспоминаю студенческие времена, где мы вначале враждовали. Знаешь, Чанёль, я всё больше жалею, что впустил тебя в свою жизнь, открыв нараспашку свою душу. С тех пор моё сердце болит. Я только сейчас это осознал. Наверное, поэтому в своё время я неосознанно и настроил себя против тебя, будто заранее понимая, сколько горя и слёз мне подготовит жизнь, если я свяжусь с тобой. Мне всё надоело, до чёртиков, Чанёль… Мы совсем позабыли, что значит «дружба»… И теперь нас трудно назвать «друзьями». Ты нашёл своё счастье. А что я? Я остался один. Ты бросил меня одного… Теперь мой черёд.  
  
— Бэкхён, только не говори мне, что ты собираешься... — взволнованно выдохнул в мобильный парень.  
  
— Всё кончено. Нет больше лучших друзей Пак Чанёля и Бён Бэкхёна. У нас разные дороги в жизни, Чанёль. Пора сказать друг другу: «Прощай!».  
  
— Ты решил порвать со мной по телефону? — повысил тон Пак, не замечая, как стали оборачиваться на его голос посетители ресторана и Кёнсу в том числе. — Совсем охуел? Приди и скажи мне это, глядя в глаза! Бэкхён! — в трубке раздались монотонные гудки, сообщающие о том, что старший просто отключился.  
  
— Ебать-копать!  
  
— Чанёль? — поспешно подошедший Кёнсу положил руку на плечо своего парня, ощутив то, как тот был весь напряжён и подрагивал от тихой злости и негодования.  
  
Пак сжимал в руке мобильный, и Су думал, что гаджет просто треснет от столь сильного давления крепких пальцев.  
  
— Всё наладится, вы помиритесь, — До попытался преободряюще обнять со спины Чанёля, но старший отошёл в сторону и мотнул головой.  
  
— Нет, ничего уже не будет как прежде. Если Бэкхён скажет «нет», то уже никогда оно не станет «да». Он чёртов упрямец, каких поискать.  
  
Кёнсу окинул внимательным взглядом Чанёля и, глубоко вздохнув, печально улыбнулся:  
  
— Ты так не переживал, когда увидел то, как один парень подвозил меня до дома и нагло поцеловал… Всё больше мне кажется, что я всего лишь замена.  
  
— Кёнсу, я…  
  
— Скажи мне, что это не так, Чанёль. Скажи, что ты любишь меня больше Бэкхёна. — хмыкнул тот, опустив голову и повозив носком ботинка по земле. — Ты не можешь этого сказать, потому что это неправда. Признай, наконец, это: ты любишь своего лучшего друга и хочешь быть с ним как его парень. Неужели так трудно сказать правду и покончить с недомолвками раз и навсегда? Так часто бывает, что друзья в итоге становятся влюблёнными. Как в тех самых долбанных фильмах, которые любит твой Бэкхён.  
  
— Су… — выдохнул на одной ноте Чанёль, понимая, что парень метко попал прямо в цель.  
  
— Не перебивай меня! — недовольно поджал губы Кёнсу, сверкнув тёмными радужками глаз: такой До всегда пугал Чанёля, поэтому он послушно замолк. — Мне надоело, Чанёль, что ты постоянно говоришь о нём, а не о нас. Вспомни, когда в последний раз ты поинтересовался, как мои дела и поддержал меня, когда мои слова походили больше на монолог, который я читал самому себе. Меня послали по телефону на работе, а ты меня даже не услышал, витая в своих мыслях и спрашивая меня, что лучше подарить Бэкхёну на предстоящий Чхусок, до которого ещё дожить надо! А сейчас вместо него ты ведёшь меня в дорогущий ресторан? Где ты оставил свой мозг, Пак Чанёль? Я думал, что ещё на дне рождения Исина ты поймёшь все эти затравленные взгляды Бёна, но ты не обращал внимания ни на что, что вокруг тебя происходило в тот момент. Знаешь, почему? Потому что тогда ты сам витал далеко за пределами реальности, вспоминая моменты, когда вы с Бэком были не разлей вода. Ты скучал по нему и хотел вернуть обратно, проматывая в голове все способы, как это сделать.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько прав, прости… — виновато опустил голову Чанёль. — Никто не сможет заполнить пустое пространство в моём сердце, кроме него. Извини, Кёнсу...  
  
— Тогда чего ты ждёшь? Беги к нему! Скажи, наконец, всё, что чувствуешь. Расскажи, что ощущал всё это время без него, — До провел по щеке парня в прощальном жесте: больше он не сможет позволить себе подобных вольностей, Бэкхён был ревнив, и парень это прекрасно понял, ещё с самого момента знакомства с Бёном.  
  
— Спасибо, Кёнсу. Мне жаль, что так вышло, — поднял свой взгляд Чанёль, обнимая напоследок юношу.  
  
Он решил действовать незамедлительно, пока ещё можно было всё вернуть, но его поспешно одернул за рукав пиджака Кёнсу.  
  
— Погоди. Прежде, чем ты уйдешь, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать. Поэтому я и согласился поужинать с тобой.  
  
Чанёль остановился и недоуменно посмотрел на парня снизу вверх.  
  
— Пора расставить все точки над «i». Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя передо мной виноватым. Я не столь невинен, как ты думаешь, - заговорщически ухмыльнулся До. — Помнишь, мы пошли с тобой на бейсбол восемнадцатого октября? Я тогда выглядел жутко неловким и даже нечаянно вылил колу на футболку какого-то старичка, сидящего впереди нас, после того, как купил нам выпить и перекусить.  
  
— Да, и что?  
  
— Дело в том, что тогда… На матч приехал Ким Чонин, ведущий новостей с третьего канала. Тот парень, что постоянно донимал меня свиданием, и тот, кто в наглую меня тогда поцеловал, помнишь?  
  
— И?  
  
— Дело в том, что так уж получилось, но он знатно поимел меня на перерыве в своём фургоне телевизионщиков. И я получил просто божественный кайф от этого, — губы Кёнсу расплылись в довольной улыбке маньяка: сразу было ясно, что тогда парень думал именно о том моменте, когда занимался сексом с Кимом. — С тех пор он стал частым гостем у меня дома.  
  
— Что? Ты мне хочешь сказать, что в последние две недели за моей спиной трахался с каким-то Чонином?  
  
— Он мне нравится, Чанёль, и ещё он умеет слушать, в отличие от тебя, — стукнул по носу парня Кёнсу. — Прости, что не нашёл в себе силы признаться раньше. Я хотел это сделать сегодня, думал, и ты хочешь со мной расстаться, вот и пригласил. И был крайне удивлён, когда ты заговорил о круглой дате.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, — присвистнул Чанёль, все ещё пребывая в шоке от признания До.  
  
— Теперь я всё сказал. Можешь бежать навстречу своему Бэку. Надеюсь, что сегодня тебя ждёт не менее горяченькая ночка, какая будет у меня!  
  
— Шлюшка! — бросил напоследок Чанёль.  
  
— Не отрицаю, — пожал плечами Кёнсу.  
  
Его совершенно не задело замечание Пака. Он по несколько раз на дню слышал подобные слова от Чонина, которые его заводили с полуоборота, и он тут же заваливал парня под себя: Кёнсу любил позу «наездника» больше всего.


	4. Часть 4

Когда на душе скребут кошки, а сердце сжимается от безысходности и горя, то неосознанно человек ищет спасения в том, что ему приносит наслаждение и заставляет позабыть о болезненных ощущениях под грудной клеткой слева, заглушая боль другими органами чувств. В случае Бэкхёна это был алкоголь, способный затопить собой тяжёлые мысли.  
  
Впервые за долгое время парень выбрался в подобное заведение, обуреваемый желанием начать всё с нуля. Он проскользил взглядом по танцующим, но, не отыскав там ни одного привлекательного, способного утолить его жажду плотских удовольствий тела, вернулся обратно к бармену и заказал очередной стакан виски.  
  
— Чёрт, как же секса хочется, — плаксиво заныл парень, опустив подбородок на положенные на барную стойку предплечья, и обречённо выпустил воздух из лёгких. — У всех нормальный секс: у Мёна с Исином, у Тао с его китайским баскетболистом, у моей соседки с её мужем, у шимпанзе из телевизора и даже у очкастой Мисс Голубой Чулок, Джиён из отдела редакции… И у грёбанного Пак Чанёля с этим лупоглазым сыном Джека Потрошителя. Повёлся на его личико… Меня не обмануть. Я прям и вижу кровавую надпись на его лбу: «Исчадие Ада».  
  
Вдруг Бэкхёну почудилось, что он откуда-то из-за спины услышал своё имя, поэтому, покачиваясь на барном стуле, развернулся и, к своему удивлению, увидел перед собой уролога, который почти год назад отшил его.  
  
— Бэк, это ты? — Лухан был несказанно удивлён встретить полупьяного бывшего в баре. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Он присел на освободившийся соседний барный стул, который ему любезно предоставила миловидная девушка, не знающая, что ей ничего не светит ни с одним из этих красавчиков.  
  
— Запиваю горе стаканом вискаря, а ты? — мутным хмурым взглядом Бён просканировал Ханя: тот был в отличной форме, возможно, даже поднабрал в мышечной массе с момента их последней встречи у кинотеатра.  
  
— Празднуем день рождения коллеги, — Хань подал бармену знак, чтобы ему налили то же самое, что и его приятелю.  
  
— Понятно, — Бэк стёр языком с губ капельки горького спиртного напитка.  
  
— Что стряслось? — Лу сделал небольшой глоток виски, ощутив суховатый с горчинкой вкус.  
  
— Я влюбился в лучшего друга, у нас был шикарный секс, но недавно он нашёл себе парня, и нашей дружбе конец. А так ничего особенного.  
  
— Оу, — глаза Лухана на секунду широко раскрылись, а после он коснулся плеча Бёна. — Сочувствую.  
  
— Мне не нужно ничьё грёбанное сочувствие, — оттолкнул от себя пустой стакан Бэкхён.  
  
— А что нужно?  
  
Бэкхёна посетила сумасшедшая и казавшаяся на тот момент вполне уместной идея.  
  
— Лухан, а давай трахнемся? Без обязательств. Просто так.  
  
Немного помедлив и призадумавшись, Хань взял Бэка за руку.  
  
— Идём. На втором этаже есть комнаты.  
  
Вскоре Бэкхёна толкнули к выкрашенной пурпурным стене в одной из маленьких комнаток, затыкая удивлённый вскрик поцелуем.  
  
Хань был груб с ним, яростно сминая до металлического привкуса крови губы, и желал того же, что и Бён: просто снять напряжение.  
  
Его горячие пальцы погладили выпирающие тазовые косточки партнёра, а позже Лу приподнял одну ногу Бэкхёна, согнув в колене, и толкнулся пару раз вперёд, имитируя половой акт. Его губы перекочевали со рта Бёна на скулу и спустились далее на шею. Только Лухан хотел прикусить зубами кожу, как Бёкхён встрепенулся и перекрыл рукой доступ к шее.  
  
— Нет, не могу, прости, — отодвинул от себя старшего Бэк. — Мне как-то не по себе. Закрыв глаза, я вижу ласкающего меня Ёля, но стоит мне их открыть, как всё возбуждение спадает на нет. Ты не он…  
  
— И я тоже… Как-то хреново чувствую себя, изменяя своему парню, — отошёл от парня Лухан, почесав светлый затылок.  
  
— Парню? У тебя есть… — Бён был крайне удивлён такому повороту событий.  
  
— Любимый человек, да, Бэкхён.  
  
— Тогда почему согласился? — поправил на себе одежду парень.  
  
— Ты выглядел таким жалким, что я не мог тебе отказать, — погладил по прямым светлым прядям младшего Хань.  
  
— Кажется, я и правда жалок… Так жалок, что влюбился в лучшего друга… — подался назад, стукаясь затылком о стену и тут же шипя от боли, Бэк.  
  
— Тогда почему не признаешься?  
  
— Как уже сказал: он встречается с парнем, и тот ему нравится. Чёртов До Кёнсу из отдела связи, — кулаки Бэкхёна потарабанили по пурпурной краске стены.  
  
Брови Ханя ошеломлённо взлетели вверх.  
  
— До Кёнсу, отдел связи? Серьёзно?  
  
— Чему ты так удивлён?  
  
— Просто друг моего парня, как бы, его парень… И, согласись, «Ким Чонин» звучит совсем не как «Пак Чанёль».  
  
— Что?.. Быть не может, — застыл ошарашенно Бэк.  
  
— Может. Я самолично позавчера с ним познакомился. И он страшно ревнив. Не думаю, что он готов делить Кёнсу с кем-то ещё.  
  
— Как долго они вместе, не знаешь? — слизал выступившую в маленькой трещинке губы капельку крови младший.  
  
— Три недели, наверное. Чонин, из рассказов Сехуна, давно за Кёнсу бегал, наконец, смог его добиться.  
  
— Сехун?  
  
— Да, мой парень, Сехун-а, — голос Лу прозвучал мягче и нежнее, а губ коснулась лёгкая мечтательная улыбка. — Раньше я боялся быть пассивом, а с ним… Готов на всё, лишь бы он был счастлив и всегда рядом.  
  
Похоже, он действительно был влюблён в этого незнакомого Бэку парня.  
  
— Знаешь, мне, кажется, пора… — задумчиво поправил бляшку пояса Бён.  
  
— Работа? — хихикнул старший.  
  
— Да, такая же, как и у тебя тогда… - подмигнул Ханю Бэкхён.  
  
— Что ж, удачи тебе, — похлопал по бедру юношу Лухан, когда они вместе спускались со второго этажа. — Надеюсь, что вы заключите взаимовыгодную сделку и контракт тоже подпишите.  
  
— Какой ещё контракт? — остановился на одной из ступенек Бён.  
  
— Брачный! И основанный не на сексе по дружбе, а на взаимной любви. Беги, давай. Лови своего длинноногого. Отстанешь — потом уже не поймаешь! — игриво шлепнул по заднице парня Хань.  
  
Бэкхён тут же помчался вниз к выходу, расталкивая на своём пути возмущённую молодежь. Парень был переполнен небывалым желанием признаться Чанёлю как можно скорее.  
  
Когда он стоял возле дома Пака, то его охватил страх. Бэк не смог заставить себя подняться на четвёртый этаж и позвонить в дверь квартиры друга. Что, если Чанёль сейчас не один? Что, если он уже нашёл кого-то другого?  
  
Тем временем Чанёль стоял возле квартиры Бэкхёна. Он вынул из кармана брелок с ключами. На том так и висел ключ от жилища друга. С тех пор, как Бэк попросил его не приходить больше, ссылаясь на загруженность по работе, он так и не появился в его квартире. С одной стороны, старший сам его об этом просил, с другой — он просто боялся. Боялся, что, увидев Бэкхёна, не выдержит, и они вновь переспят. Почему-то именно Бён на него так влиял. Обычно после того, как ему удавалось добиться парня, тот сразу же становился ему неинтересным. Но Бэкхён был исключением. Приятным исключением. Они были друзьями — именно это и удерживало его. Иногда старший казался ему настолько милым и притягательным, что ему тут же хотелось подарить поцелуй, и пускай тогда они находились на работе или в окружении людей на пешеходном переходе. Ему просто хотелось и всё. Но он не мог поддаться этому внезапному порыву. Между ними процветала дружба. Именно это ключевое слово, «друг», крепкими невидимыми цепями сковывало Чанёля, не давая совершить нечто странное и волнующее, после чего их секс по дружбе вряд ли бы таковым назывался.  
  
В кромешной тьме парня встретила тишина. Квартира пустовала. Он положил брелок с ключами на обувную тумбочку и, стащив с себя кеды, прошёл в зал. Щёлкнул выключатель, и Чанёль поморщился от яркого света. Он плюхнулся на диван и сцепил руки в замок, погружённый в свои мысли. Его ноги выбивали нервный ритм по ковру. Что скажет он Бэкхёну, когда тот придёт домой?  
  
«Прости, я не могу быть твоим другом: я люблю тебя» или «я не люблю Кёнсу, всегда любил только тебя»?  
  
— Гррр! Что мне ему сказать? — взлохматил свои тёмные волосы Чанёль, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
  
И тут же он зашипел от боли, когда нечто тупое впилось ему в затылок.  
  
— Что это? — парень заметил уголок повёрнутого лицевой стороной к стене холста.  
  
Чанёль вытянул его из-за дивана и перевернул. Парень судорожно втянул через приоткрытый рот воздух: на тонком льне был изображён он с лучезарной улыбкой и немного грустным взглядом. Глаза — зеркало души. В данном случае они отобразили чувства самого художника: он грустил и скучал по Паку. В тёмных радужках глаз затаилась горечь утраты.  
  
Раньше этой картины в доме не наблюдалось. Скорее всего, Бэк нарисовал её не так давно: верхний толстый слой масляных красок ещё не совсем подсох. Почему Бэкхён нарисовал его, если решил выбросить из своей жизни?  
  
Теперь Чанёлю просто необходимо было найти ответы на свои вопросы. Мысли об уходе уже не забивали его голову. Убрав свой портрет на прежнее место, парень улёгся на диван и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в объятия сна.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Бэкхён с видом нашкодившего щенка позвонил в дверь Чунмёна с просьбой переночевать. Ему нужна была поддержка со стороны, чтобы он наконец смог набраться мужества на самый отчаянный поступок в своей жизни. Только парень не знал, когда наберётся этого самого мужества. Ким, с горем пополам, пропустил Бёна к себе, хотя хотел прокричать «нет», ведь он обломал ему только что такой шикарный стриптиз Исина и последовавший за ним, со стопроцентной уверенностью, секс.  
  
Лёжа в комнате для гостей, Бэк бросил короткую СМС-ку Лухану.  
  
 **Кому: рогатый скот  
Я не смог.  
  
Кому: Бэкон  
Идиот.  
  
Кому: рогатый скот  
Знаю. Но мне страшно. А если он не примет моих чувств?  
  
Кому: Бэкон  
Примет.  
  
Кому: рогатый скот  
Откуда такая уверенность?  
  
Кому: Бэкон  
Я Сехун. Лухан уже спит. Кёнсу трахается сейчас с моим лучшим другом. Чанёлю не хватает тебя. У них с Су ничего не было. Он влюблён в тебя. А теперь дай нам поспать. Удачи, Бэк!**  
  
Бён старался переварить содержание последнего сообщения. Только спустя минут пять он, наконец, понял три вещи:  
  
Первая: Чанёль расстался с Кёнсу.  
Вторая: У них не было секса.  
Третья: Какого чёрта он всё время переписывался с каким-то Сехуном?  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Этой ночью Пак так и не услышал долгожданного поворота ключа во входной двери: Бэкхён не вернулся домой.  
  
Опечаленный таким раскладом дел, Чанёль уехал к себе в квартиру, зная, что если его застукает под утро спящим у себя Бэк, то вряд ли обрадуется и выслушивать парня тоже не станет, вышвырнув за пределы своей обители. Когда Пак подходил к подъезду, то ему было невдомёк, что ранее тут стоял тот, кем были поглощены все его мысли. Парень приготовился ко сну и сжал руками подушку, уткнувшись в неё носом.  
  
— Где же ты, Бэкхён-и? Когда ты мне нужен, когда я наконец понял…  
  
Утро наступило совсем внезапно. Чанёль нехотя разлепил глаза, когда будильник на телефоне сообщил, что пора поднимать свою пятую точку и выдвигаться на работу.  
  
Ночь без сна давала о себе знать: чёрные круги под глазами и помятый вид. Поэтому Пак позвонил в агентство и сообщил, что сегодня возьмёт работу на дом. После внимательного осмотра себя милого в зеркале, Чанёль понял, что в таком виде к Бэкхёну с признанием приходить нечего: тому обеспечен, как минимум, инфаркт от испуга. А кому захочется принимать чувства от зомбивидного парня?  
  
Он решил потратить день на тщательную подготовку. Взгляд его упал на титульную страницу газеты. Чанёль улыбнулся. Он придумал, как покорить сердце Бэкхёна.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
Через день в Сеуле стартовал кинофестиваль, заканчивающийся большим парадом. Бэкхёну, как главному фотографу издательства, поручили ответственное дело: заполучить ценные кадры с этого парада. Ему даже отвели место в одной из белоснежных карет, украшенных жемчугом и перламутровыми белыми лентами. Он был рад, что его не отправили на стартовавший фестиваль «Кимчи» на площади Кванхамун, а назначили фотографом, отвечающим за снимки с кинофестиваля. Бэк успел не только запечатлеть бесценные моменты, но и лично поговорить со знаменитостями, сыгравшими в предоставленных на экраны в этот день фильмов.  
  
Бэкхён чувствовал себя Золушкой в этой напоминающей заколдованную тыкву карете. Впервые его глаза жмурились не от слёз, а от радужного конфетти. Длинная вереница из выступающих на параде артистов и карет тянулась вдоль центральной дороги города, и парень не знал, где она начиналась, а где заканчивалась. Впереди него ехала гигантская музыкальная шкатулка, которая периодически открывалась и появлялись утонченные балерины, демонстрируя свое непревзойдённое мастерство в порхающих движениях. Позади кареты Бэкхёна шёл отряд из роботов, которые заводили публику своим танцем под Flying Steps «We are Electric».  
  
Парень смотрел на удивительные и разношёрстные костюмы и чувствовал себя вне удела в тёмно-синих облегающих джинсах и в бледно-кремового оттенка пуловере. Красивый взгляд с подводкой подчёркивали изящные очки в сапфирового цвета оправе. Бэк выглядел весьма неплохо, но считал, что совсем негодно для такого вечера. Даже его кучер сидел в белоснежном костюме. Его фрак переливался голубым перламутром в свете прожекторов многочисленных передвижных сцен. Вид со всех сторон парада был настолько потрясающим, что порой фотограф забывал, что находился на работе и его задача — делать снимки.  
  
Гремела со всех сторон разношёрстная музыка, пришедшие на парад горожане выстроились вдоль дороги и махали артистам. Бэкхён улыбался и приветствовал их из своей кареты.  
  
Бэку так хотелось, чтобы этот пышущий красками и переполненный положительными эмоциями вечер никогда не заканчивался, ведь впервые за долгое время он вновь наслаждался жизнью и искренне улыбался. Он хихикал себе в кулак, чувствуя себя настоящим принцем в этой карете, отправляющейся на бал. Но всё не вечно. Даже таким парадам приходит конец. Кареты завернули в сторону стоянки возле главного кинотеатра, где должна была состояться церемония закрытия кинофестиваля. Бён печально вздохнул, убирая камеру в чехол. Когда он поднял взгляд на дорогу, то его охватила паника: его карета не следовала за остальными, а въехала на территорию парка.  
  
— Эй! Куда Вы меня везёте? — подпрыгнул парень, обращаясь к кучеру. — Остановите карету, сейчас же!  
  
Но тот даже и ухом не повёл, продолжая подгонять лошадей двигаться вперёд, в глубину парка.  
Юноша хотел открыть дверь и дёрнул за ручку, но с удивлением охнул, когда осознал, что та была заблокирована.  
  
— Чёрт! Что Вам от меня надо? — заверещал Бэк. — Помогите! Меня похитили, помогите!  
  
— Ради бога, Бэк, помолчи, — услышал он до боли знакомый бас.  
  
И сразу же все попытки выбраться из кареты прекратились. Он бы узнал этот голос из миллиона, даже если бы он был написан и переписан на плёнке по тысяче раз. Сразу же его охватило приятное волнение. Бён смиренно сел обратно на сидение и покорно стал дожидаться, когда же наконец его привезут в нужное место. Этим самым местом оказался освещённый круглыми фонарями фонтан в центре парка. Кучер остановил карету и открыл дверцу, помогая Бэкхёну спуститься на землю.  
  
— Чанёль, что ты тут делаешь? — фотограф не мог поверить, что кучером в карете оказался никто иной, как его некогда лучший друг.  
  
— Собираюсь изменить ход истории, — смущённо повёл плечами Пак, снимая головной убор и положив его на место кучера. — Кстати, Кёнсу, он бросил меня. Он полюбил другого.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул ему в ответ Бён.  
  
— Знаешь? — на секунду парень разинул от удивления рот.  
  
— Да, встретил Лухана в баре, и он мне рассказал.  
  
— Так ты вновь с ним? Поэтому тебя не было дома?.. — опустил взгляд на свои руки Пак. В мгновение ока он будто уменьшился в росте.  
  
— Нет, Ёль. Я ни с кем, — поспешно пробормотал Бэкхён и, заметив, как тут же младший заглянул ему в глаза, покрылся краской смущения.  
  
«Всё просто: мне никто не нужен кроме тебя, Чан».  
  
— Тогда где ты был?  
  
— У Чунмёна.  
  
— Можно было бы и догадаться, — нервно хмыкнул Пак.  
  
— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, Чанёль. Для чего всё это? — Бэкхён вопросительно развёл руками.  
  
— Пытаюсь вернуть тебя, — незамедлительно последовал ответ того: похоже, парень был настроен крайне серьёзно и его слова — не пустая болтовня. — Я привязан к тебе и не могу без тебя.  
  
— Мы давно уже не дети, Чанёль. Я не твой любимый плюшевый щенок. Не говори мне о привязанности. Нас связывал в последнее время только секс. Даже дружбы, как таковой, не было. Мы сами виноваты. Это была глупая затея. Всего лишь дело случая. Совсем необдуманное решение. Сиюминутный порыв. Зато теперь мы пожинаем плоды наших слабостей и низменных потребностей, — фотограф стёр рукавом пуловера выступивший от волнения пот со своего лба.  
  
— Не правда, Бэкхён! Я хочу, хочу, чтобы… Прошу, верните мне лучшего друга, я люблю его! — Чанёлю дались с большим трудом последние слова. Это было самое, что ни на есть, признание.  
  
Кажется, Бэкхён потерял дар речи, глотая, как рыба, ртом свежий воздух ноябрьского вечера.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы всё было как в фильмах? Смотри. Я твой принц, который везёт тебя в наш замок, где мы будем жить долго и счастливо, — положил себе на сердце руку Пак.  
  
— Тогда я принцесса? — надулся Бэк.  
  
— Нет, ты тоже принц, — улыбнулся Чанёль, обрадованный наконец последовавшей после затяжного молчания реакции Бёна.  
  
— Тогда эта сказка какая-то неправильная.  
  
— Правильная. Она для взрослых.  
  
— Ну, Чанёль, ну… — хотел было возмутиться фотограф, но его прервали.  
  
— Для взрослой жизни. Мы больше не дети, Бэкхён, поэтому и современная сказка в нашем возрасте выглядит примерно так, — Пак провёл руками по своей груди, демонстрируя свой белоснежный фрак.  
  
Бэкхён внимательно вгляделся в лицо Чанёля, стараясь понять: говорил ли тот всё взаправду или опять шутил, что частенько бывало, пока они дружили. Но не нашёл ни в одной чёрточке лица и намёка на насмешку. В тёмных глазах Пака было заточено нечто, что ранее Бэк не замечал. Они смотрели на него с такой теплотой и… любовью, что только от этого щемило в груди и душа готова была взмыть в небо к звёздам над его головой.  
  
— Хорошо, давай попробуем начать всё с самого начала? Забудем всё, что мы пережили последние месяцы. Будто этого времени и не было, — предложил Бён, будучи крайне серьёзным, а сердце в этот момент бешено выбивало чечётку в его груди.  
  
— Привет, — глаза младшего блеснули радостью, и он подошёл ближе к Бёну. — Я Пак Чанёль и, знаешь, я не могу оторвать от тебя взгляда. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Бён Бэкхён, — пожал Паку руку парень, ощутив, как от этого прикосновения приятно закололо подушечки пальцев.  
  
— Очень приятно, Бэкхён. Тут неподалёку есть чудесный итальянский ресторан. Не хочешь сходить поужинать, а то мой желудок даёт о себе знать, — кивнул в сторону дорожки к главной арке парка Чан.  
  
— А как же карета? — Бён переживал за это роскошное средство передвижения, которое могли украсть.  
  
— Я сейчас позвоню тем, у кого её позаимствовал, и после мы можем отправляться. Так как? Согласен?  
  
— Угу, — кивнул Бэкхён, вытянув за длинный ремень из кареты свою сумку с фотоаппаратом.  
  
Они робели словно подростки, сидя за столиком в ресторане. Чанёль с Бэкхёном сразу привлекли внимание посетителей: один из юношей был в торжественном белом костюме, а второй в повседневной одежде, что совершенно не гармонировало друг с другом.  
  
В рот не лезла ни одна ложка спагетти. Парни сильно переживали в присутствии друг друга и не знали, как можно было бы поддержать разговор, постоянно заикаясь или же неуверенно говоря полушёпотом.  
  
— Разреши мне проводить тебя домой, — Чанёль вытер салфеткой губы после еды и, набравшись смелости, взял парня за руку, когда они поднялись из-за стола.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Бэкхён, не отпуская взгляда от их сцепленных в замок рук.  
  
— Моя машина припаркована неподалёку. А ты?..  
  
— Приехал на метро.  
  
— Отлично, — просиял Пак.  
  
Они перебросились парой слов, пока Пак направлял свой любимый Хаммер к дому старшего. Чтобы их первая встреча и свидание казались более натуралистичными, он поинтересовался об адресе. Сначала Бэк удивлённо приподнял брови, но потом вспомнил, что, вроде бы, они только что познакомились, поэтому продиктовал улицу и номер дома, где он проживал.  
  
Чанёль включил радио и остановил свой выбор на джазе. Музыка расслабляла. Бэк искоса поглядывал на сосредоточенного на дороге Пака. Если бы он не играл сейчас этой глупой роли «первой встречи», то, скорее всего, болтал бы без умолку, как это обычно было в присутствии Чанёля. Не зря же Чунмён дал им обоим общее имя «Хаотичный дуэт»: там, где появлялся Пак с Бёном, жди энергичных потанцулек и взрывы отличного настроения. Но Бён уже порадовался такому внезапному сюрпризу и началу новых, неизведанных отношений с Паком, когда поделился, откланявшись в туалет, этой новостью с Чунмёном. Стоило ему только войти в созданное для справления нужды помещение, как он возвёл руки наверх и пару раз радостно прокричал. Вышедший из одной из кабинок парень смотрел на него как на умалишенного. Но Бэкхёна это заботило в последнюю очередь. Ким, услышав радостное верещание в телефонной трубке, не сразу понял, что там приключилось с его другом и задался вопросом: не под кайфом ли, случайно, тот находился. Но, стоило вникнуть в выкрикиваемые младшим «мы», «Чанёль» и «встречаемся», как до него дошло столь необычное поведение друга. Он был рад за них и пожелал хорошего вечера, после чего отключился, спеша поделиться со спавшим под боком Исином.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
— Ну, как бы… доброй ночи, — помялся у порога Чанёль, а затем посмотрел на Бэкхёна, ожидая ответа и желая по-быстрому смыться, иначе он просто не смог бы держать себя под контролем. Весь этот вечер, когда Пак только впервые посмотрел старшему в глаза, у него было только одно желание: заключить парня в свои объятия и никогда из них не выпускать.  
  
С секунду они смотрели друг на друга, пока Бэкхён не схватил Пака за галстук и не прошептал прямо в губы парня: «Да к чёрту все!», властно целуя.  
  
Дверь с громких хлопком закрылась за парнями. Бён тихонько промычал, поспешно стаскивая с Чанёля фрак и запрыгивая на него. Пак успел подхватить и обнять за талию Бёна. В прихожей и в зале на их пути в спальную комнату постоянно что-то падало на пол, но они не обращали на это никакого внимания, полностью поглощённые друг другом.  
  
Чанёль оторвался от самых желанных в мире губ, с удивлённым охом падая на кровать и оказываясь придавленным телом возлюбленного к перине.  
  
— Бэк… Разве это правильно? — ему трудно было говорить, когда тёплые пальцы проникли под рубашку и ласкали его торс, но уже от этих ненавязчивых движений хотелось взвыть и покрыть всё тело старшего поцелуями.  
  
— Что может быть неправильного в том, чтобы это делать с тем, кто тебе нравится? — снял с себя пуловер вместе с майкой Бён, отбрасывая в самый дальний угол.  
  
— У нас же первое свидание… Или ты столь легкодоступный? — Чанёль ойкнул от боли в боку: Бэкхён, посчитав себя оскорблённым, ущипнул младшего.  
  
— Вообще-то ты всего лишь мой третий, гнусный Пак Чанёль!  
  
— Шутка. Я был рад оказаться твоим третьим, — взял в ладони лицо парня Ёль и поцеловал в кончик носа.  
  
— И последним, надеюсь, тоже, — прерывисто выдохнул Бэкхён, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь лёгким поцелуями, которыми Пак покрывал его лицо. — С тобой я буду любым, каким ты только пожелаешь!  
  
— Правда?  
  
Ой, зря Бэкхён тогда это сказал, как зря!  
  
 — У меня есть идея, — Чанёль с хитрым прищуром посмотрел на компьютерный столик, где лежали кисточки, которыми Бэк и нарисовал его портрет месяцем ранее.  
  
Парень вынул из нагрудного кармашка жилетки платок и быстрым ловким движением повязал его на глаза партнёра.  
  
— Что это? — Бён хотел стащить ткань, но Пак его остановил второй рукой, первой затянув узел на светловолосом затылке.  
  
— Всего лишь повязка, Бэк, — старший ухватился за руку с куском чёрного атласа.  
  
— Доверься мне, я ничего плохого не задумал. Тебе будет приятно, поверь. И… пообещай, что не станешь возмущаться, иначе… Мой Ёлли не поимеет твою милую задницу.  
  
— Хорошо, — горячо выдохнул Бэкхён.  
  
Следующее, что ощутил парень — прикосновение к молнии его джинс, которые в конечном счёте были стянуты с его ног. Он вздрогнул, осознав, что вместе с ними с него сняли и боксеры.  
  
Бэкхён услышал расслабляющий шёпот в ухо:  
  
— Не бойся и не смущайся. Просто ляг на кровать и разведи ноги в стороны.  
  
Робко Бён опустился на подушку и раздвинул трясущиеся от предвкушения ноги. Он прикусил губу и жадно втягивал через нос воздух, стараясь расслабиться. Что же задумал Чанёль?  
  
Пак поцеловал любовника во впалый живот, попутно раздеваясь. Его язык мазнул по одной из эрогенных зон юноши под пупком, отчего Бэкхён довольно замычал и впился ногтями в плечи партнёра, но Чанёль тут же их отстранил от себя.  
  
— Так не пойдёт, Бэкхённ-и. Твои руки должны смирно лежать по сторонам. Или ухватись ими за подушку. Иначе ты не почувствуешь наслаждение в полной мере.  
  
Вдруг все прикосновения прекратились, и Бэкхён не ощутил рядом присутствия полыхающего жаром тела возлюбленного.  
  
В это время Пак взял со стола две самые большие круглые кисти и снял с полки массажное масло, с которым они с Бэком ранее предавались любовным утехам, хотя на тот момент их такими не считали.  
  
Когда нечто мокрое и холодное коснулось его соска, Бён подумал, что это язык Пака, но потом понял, что это было что-то слишком узкое и не столь тёплое, как орган, которым Чанёль любил «чесать». Точно такое же прикосновение он ощутил одновременно и на втором соске, а после две влажные дорожки спустились ниже, кружа вокруг пупка и иногда забираясь во внутрь.  
  
От неизвестности голова Бэкхёна шла кругом. Из-за лишения видеть, другие рецепторы чувств усилились многократно, поэтому прикосновения доставляли ещё большее блаженство. Только когда его внутренней стороны бёдер коснулось нечто твёрдое, узкое и продолговатое, Бён понял, что именно приносило ему неизвестные приятные ощущения: его кисточки.  
  
— Боже, — выдохнул с придыханием парень, когда по длине его твёрдости прошлись обмоченные маслом мягкие щетинки.  
  
— Тебя это так распаляет, да? — хмыкнул Чанёль, глядя на то, как тело любовника покрывалось бисеринками пота и горело в агонии желания.  
  
Круглый кончик кисточки в массажном масле коснулся ануса Бэкхёна, и юноша дёрнулся тазом назад, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения.  
  
— Бэк, помни о правилах. Иначе никакого примирительного секса, — послышался с нотками угрозы голос Пака.  
  
На фотографе была повязка, но перед глазами постоянно всплывали слепящие его яркие вспышки.  
  
— Чанёль, нет! — Бён жадно глотал сухой воздух, когда два влажных кончика кисточек вошли в него, но, несмотря на свои возражения, парень шире раздвинул согнутые в коленях ноги.  
  
— Будь паинькой и получай удовольствие.  
  
— Это странно, Чан…  
  
Деревянные кисточки терлись друг о друга внутри, добавляя дополнительную вибрацию. Эти сладостные импульсы дурманили разум. Его возбуждение пульсировало. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть и он достиг бы экстаза только от этих предметов внутри себя.  
  
— Прошу, Ёль, не так… Только, когда ты внутри, пожалуйста, — захныкал, ёрзая по простыне попой Бэкхён и понимая, что может позорно кончить, даже не прикоснувшись к себе: месяц без секса давал о себе знать.  
  
— Хорошо, только давай как в первый раз? Я хочу твой рот на моём члене. Он скучал по нему.  
  
Бэкхён энергично закивал головой. Он был согласен на всё, лишь бы эта сладкая пытка закончилась.  
  
Глаза парня слепило от тусклого света ночника, когда с него сняли повязку. Бэк потёр их ладонями и, щурясь, взглянул на Чанёля. Тот отложил в сторону кисточки и флакон с маслом, а после помог Бэкхёну поудобнее устроиться между его ног. Он заметил, что у Бёна сильно отросла чёлка, которая щекотала его лобок, поэтому приподнял её одной рукой, открывая вид на покрасневшее лицо.  
  
Старший обильно смочил слюной губы, обхватил головку и погрузил орган наполовину в полость рта. Это заставило Пака откинуться назад, открыв вид на двигающийся при очередном сухом глотке кадык. Он простонал нечто нечленораздельное, когда щекочущий кончик языка подразнил устье уретры. Чанёль горел изнутри и воскресал, словно птица Феникс, от всё более уверенных заглатываний плоти.  
  
Бэкхён втянул щёки, отчего давление усилилось, и Чанёль резко оторвал старшего от себя.  
  
— Д-достаточно…  
  
Немного грубовато он толкнул парня спиной на простынь и грудным рыком принялся дарить Бэкхёну новую порцию поцелуев-засосов, разбрасывая их по всему телу, даже на коже левой голени красовалось яркое пятно. Чанёль приподнял ногу партнёра и положил её себе на плечо, приподнимая того за талию. Бэкхён рефлекторно обнял второй ногой Пака за бёдра, потеревшись своим возбуждением о чужое. Они оба протяжно замычали.  
  
— Смазка? — приоткрыл один глаз Чанёль.  
  
— Масло на что?  
  
— И то верно.  
  
Бэкхён самолично распределил жидкость по всей длине стоящего колом члена Пака и направил головку в себя. Он задрожал в крепких и уверенных объятиях Чанёля, когда тот прошёлся чётко по чувствительной железе.  
  
Они двигались достаточно медленно, смотря друг другу в глаза. Каждый пытался прочесть мысли любовника, хотя они и так были кристально ясными: погрузиться в свой личный Рай вместе с любимым человеком.  
  
Бэкхён двигал бёдрами, диктуя нужный ритм, а Пак стирал мозолистым большим пальцем выступившую на плоти Бёна смазку.  
  
— Я всё понимаю, Чан… Это особенная ночь, но я вовсе не против и немного пожёстче, — прикусил мочку уха любовника Бэк, и тут же его дыхание перехватило, когда его уложили на постель и выполнили пожелание, вбиваясь в него сильнее и размашистее.  
  
Всё-таки они идеально дополняли друг друга: Пак был послушным активом, а Бэкхён доминирующим пассивом.  
  
— Чанёлл-и, — проскулил Бён, понимая, что рука на его плоти и стимулирование простаты доведут его до края.  
  
Он вдыхал родной мускусный запах тела друга, ставшего ему любимым, облизывал губы, стирая капельки пота над верхней и периодически целовал Чанёля, оттягивая зубами нижнюю губу и вырывая из горла любовника недовольные стоны, когда прикусывал губу слишком сильно, до крови.  
  
Чунмён оказался прав: когда занимаешься сексом с любимым человеком и чувствуешь в ответ его любовь, то это самые незабываемые и сильные ощущения. Теперь Бэкхён понял, почему Ким так ценил их с Исином близость и почему всегда был недоволен, когда его с Чжаном прерывали на «самом интересном месте». С этого момента и Бён не хотел отпускать от себя Чанёля, подарив как можно больше любви и нежности. Не просто утолять плотские желания, а передавать через близость все свои чувства к любимому человеку и показывать, как он ему дорог.  
  
Бэкхён ощутил, что Чанёль был на пределе: плоть Пака стала медленно покидать его.  
  
— Оставь, — скрестил ноги на талии Пака старший.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Кончай так!  
  
— Но, Бэк, ты же, — удивлённо всматривался в полыхающее краской лицо любовника Чанёль.  
  
— Я сказал, кончай в меня! Давай же! — Бэкхён сильнее прогнулся в спине, чувствуя пульсацию члена внутри себя.  
  
— Бэк… Хён! — выкрикнул парень, достигнув кульминации и последовав просьбе-приказу старшего.  
  
— Поласкай меня, Чан, — толкнулся в чужую ладонь Бён, желая тоже получить долгожданную разрядку.  
  
Всего пара движений вдоль всей длины, и он уже судорожно дышал, стараясь прийти в себя после оргазма.  
  
— Неплохо…  
  
— Согласен, — кивнул Чанёль. - Вот, значит, в чём отличие: заниматься этим по любви или просто перепих на одну ночь. После такого всякое желание трахаться где-то на стороне пропадает.  
  
— Только попробуй, Пак Чанёль, и твой агрегат украсит одну из моих полок с книгами, — пробурчал Бэкхён, чьи веки тяжелели, и он постепенно погружался в сон.  
  
— Я же сказал, что нет желания. Его не было и до того, ведь в итоге я всегда возвращался к тебе. Теперь я понял причину: лучше тебя просто нет.  
  
— Вот и славно, — промурлыкал Бён, потеревшись щекой о плечо Пака.  
  


♂♡♂

  
  
— Не могу поверить, что в наш первый раз как пары, ты трахнул меня чёртовыми кисточками. Где романтика? Где мои любимые розы и портвейн? — возмущённо воскликнул Бэкхён, лежа на груди возлюбленного после утомительного секса: одним разом ничего не ограничилось, Чанёль вновь осквернил его ванную комнату, а после журнальный столик в зале.  
  
— Портвейн? Бэкхён, ты не портовая шлюха, чтобы его распивать.  
  
— Но трахнул ты меня именно как шлюху!  
  
— Ничего подобного. Шлюх не любят, а я тебя… — Чанёль резко оборвал фразу и судорожно вздохнул, смотря во все глаза на Бэхёна.  
  
— Договаривай, иначе не прощу за испорченный первый раз…  
  
— И совсем он не был испорченным, — пробормотал Чанёль, понимая, что его уши горят.  
  
— Что ты там бурчишь себе под нос? — негодующе процедил сквозь плотно сжатые челюсти Бэк.  
  
— Люблю, говорю, такого паршивца, всеми своими ста восемьюдесятью шестью сантиметрами.  
  
— Ох, не преувеличивай их всего семнадцать.  
  
— Я про свой рост.  
  
— Я понял, — гоготнул в подушку Бэкхён.  
  
— И, вообще-то, у меня он семнадцать сантиметров и семьдесят восемь миллиметров, — обидчиво заметил Пак, перекатываясь на свободную половину кровати. — И я так и не дождался ответа на своё признание…  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Чанёль, — хихикнул, подползая к младшему, Бэкхён и игриво укусил затылок. — Я не мог забыть тебя. Даже нарисовал, чтобы ты остался в моей квартире вместе со мной.  
  
И Чанёль внутренне ликует, ощущая разрастающееся тепло в районе сердца.  
  
— В следующий раз, когда захочешь экзотического секса, то просто предупреди. Я установлю камеру, — добавил Бён, переворачивая Пака лицом к себе и тут же обнимая его.  
  
Взгляд Чанёля удивлённо метнулся на лежащего под боком парня.  
  
— Что ты на меня так смотришь? Негоже, чтобы такой материал не был сохранён.  
  
И кто сказал, что они не идеальная пара? Чтобы это понять, потребовалось почти пять лет. Вот так два счастливых идиота нашли друг друга. На этом история их тернистого пути переквалификации чувств закончилась, и началась новая, именуемая как «годы блаженства с сексом по любви». Но этого нам никогда не узнать, если, конечно, вам случайно не попадется кассета с их очередной «весёлой ночкой» с наклейкой «Как нужно правильно иметь друзей. Выпуск N».


End file.
